


Brought Together

by IWriteStuffAndThings



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteStuffAndThings/pseuds/IWriteStuffAndThings
Summary: Mark and Jack are happily unaware of their growing crushes on each other. However, when a mysterious child is thrown into their lives the line between platonic and something more becomes blurred.





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I decided to do something a little interesting with it. I wanted to see how much I have improved in writing by the end of the story, so I decided that as I finish each chapter I will not go back and edit the chapter. This means that you will see how bad I am at writing in the beginning, and probably not that much improvement by the end. So please, while I do like constructive criticism, I will not be able to change any of what you told me to change. I hope you enjoy but please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic and that the chapters will hopefully keep getting better and better.

Mark’s P.O.V

 

It started off like any other day, what happened? It was late fall and Sean was visiting for PaX. We were walking around the town, just to see the town. Or so I told myself. I knew the real reason, I just couldn’t accept it. I did it to spend time with Sean. I knew I had feelings for him. I had for the past few years. I knew I was bisexual but I just couldn’t accept that I liked Sean. He was my best friend and he was straight. Then he broke up with his girlfriend and my heart soared. I thought maybe I had a chance to confess to Jack. Maybe I had a chance for him to love me back. Did I?  


Of course, I didn’t. He was way out of my league. However, I couldn’t get him out of my mind. Everything I saw, heard, thought about, had something to do with him. The sky is so beautiful today, so bright and blue. Just like the color of his eyes. I like this hoodie, it looks like something he would wear. The kid's laugh is so cute, just like his. This music is so fun and energetic, it reminds me of him. I love my life, it would only be better if he was in it.  
We walked through the forest near the park. It was such a peaceful spot and was one of Jack’s favorite spots in LA. He said it reminded him of home. We walked down the trail in silence. He was soaking in all the beauty of the forest, I was soaking in all the beauty of his face. His eyes, the color of the sky. His hair the color of the moss on the trees. I couldn’t stop until a whimper broke the silence.  


“Mark, did ye hear that,” he said, I could hear his voice trembling. He was scared.  


“Yeah Jack, I did,” I whispered. I motioned him towards the direction of the sound. I slowly crept over to investigate. I was worried.  
I peered over a line of bushes and saw a boy, curled up, shaking furiously. He had light brown hair that was messed up beyond repair. It was so cold out and he was wearing a thin T-shirt and jeans. He had scrapes all down his arms and was bruised everywhere the eye can see.  


“Oh god, Merk,” Jack said obviously shaken.  


“Jack call an ambulance. NOW!” I exclaimed. I picked the boy up. I carried him to the edge of the park, he was so cold. He was barely breathing! Jack was waiting next to an ambulance. I ran over to them as fast as I could and the paramedics took him away from me. They put him on a stretcher and carried him away into the ambulance.  


“Mark, is he gonna be okay,” Jack asked.  


“I don’t know honestly, I don’t know,” I said as we watched the ambulance drive away and the sound of the sirens slowly faded into silence.


	2. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now, I will be uploading every Wednesday. Thank you for the kudos, they mean so much to me.

Jack’s P.O.V  
What had just happened? We had just watched a kid we found freezing in the woods be taken in an ambulance on an express lane to the hospital. I felt the urge to go check on him, and the evening had started off so nice too.  
I was just walking with Mark through the park. He knew it was my favorite place in LA. He knew it reminded me of home. He was so kind he spent his entire day taking me places so I could forget about being homesick. He was so sweet, so selfless, so, so, so……  
Goddamnit, and can’t think like that. Shite, he’s my best friend and I’m straight and, and, oh who am I kidding. I may have the teensy-iest, wienc-iest, itty-bitty, tiny little crush on Mark. Those eyes were like hot chocolate that I could drink for hours, that hair was so perfect no matter what color it was, that body, oh don’t even get me started on that body. He always chose shirts that perfectly hugged his body showing all the curves. I could tell he didn’t try to, but he drove me insane with that body. I couldn’t stand playing the role of the best friend. The one who was nothing more than that. The community seemed to have the right idea, or so I thought. I even broke up with my girlfriend because Mark took up all of my thoughts. There was the time when at a “Markiplier and Friends” panel the audience had me fake propose to Mark. Never have I wished for something to become true more than at that point. When in the video they had me slap Mark, that was one of the hardest moments of my entire life. The comments complained about my weak slap but I didn’t care. I worried for days that I actually hurt him. However, now is not the time to worry about that.  
I hopped into the car beside Mark. He looked worried sick and it tore me to pieces. I needed to say something to resolve his panic.  
“Mark, he’s going to be okay,” I said. I honestly had no idea if he really was going to be okay. To be honest, I was worried sick too, I just hoped I didn’t show it.  
“How do you know that Jack,” he snapped back, “ He was barely breathing, I just don’t know what I would do if a kid I was holding in my arms a minute ago died.”  
“ Listen Mark, whatever happens, it’s not ye’r fault.” I told him. I didn’t want him to feel guilty. I know how it feels, having the guilt of possibly being able to save somebody. When I was a kid my dog was acting weird one day and I just ignored it and forgot about it. Later that week I found out the dog was sick and that he was going to have to be put down. I cried myself to sleep for weeks. I told myself that I could’ve saved him if I had told somebody about how he was acting weird. Even now when I relive the memory I feel the twisting feeling in my gut of pure, unadulterated guilt.  
“But it is isn’t it, if I had run a bit faster or saw him a bit earlier,” he already had his head in his hands, his voice was cracking. I could tell he was on the edge of tears.   
I pulled him into a tight hug, I just couldn’t control myself.   
“Listen Merk, there is now way you could’ve done anything any different. You carried him to the ambulance, you told me to call the paramedics, you found him for goodness sakes. We don’t even know if he’s dead. So stop beating yourself up about this, okay”  
“Okay.”  
I pulled out of the hug and look straight at him. His smile was sloped downwards, his beautiful eyes clouded, a single tear running down his face.  
“Okay let’s go,” he said, with new determination in his voice.  
I pulled out my phone and called the hospital, I wanted to know if he was okay.  
“Hello, this is Sean McLoughlin and I called an ambulance for a young boy found in the woods, I was wondering if you had any info concerning the child.”  
“I’m sorry sir, concerning this case I’m not allowed to share any information about the patient.”  
“What do you mean ‘concerning this case’, what’s so special about this case?”  
“I’m really sorry sir, I can’t say anything about this case over the phone, although I’d be happy to explain it to you in person,” he said this with a detectable amount of concern in his voice.  
“All right we’re on our way, thank you,” I said.  
“Jack, is everything alright, how is he?”  
“Honestly Merk, I don’t know. The doctor said that concerning this case he was not able to disclose any information over the phone.”  
“What the hell does that mean,” Mark shot back a little too harshly, “Oh sorry Jack, I didn’t mean to get mad.”  
“Mark I completely understand, just Mark please, whatever happens, don’t blame yourself for anything that may happen to this kid,”  
“Sean, I understand, I won’t,” Mark said with an extremely solemn tone.  
“Wow, using my first name, must really mean it, ya doof,” I said in a sarcastic tone. After seeing his reaction to this, which could only be described as sheer surprise, I burst into a fit of giggles.  
“Hey, cut it out, I was being serious,” he said, trying to stifle my giggles. But the more he tried the more I giggled, and eventually a smile spread across his face and he started chuckling deeply.  
Oh that laugh, good god that laugh was my kryptonite. It was the voice equivalent of being covered in a warm blanket on a cold winter night. That laugh had plagued my dreams. I wanted nothing more than to hear that laugh. I was so desperate that I would play certain parts of certain videos just to hear that laugh over and over again. It was my favorite sound in the entire world.  
We finally arrived at the hospital after what seemed like an eternity of trying to lighten the mood and being worried sick. We quickly jumped out of the car and ran towards the door. Mark rushed to the front desk and asked for the young boy who was called in.  
“Hold on, let me get my supervisor,” she rushed off behind the desk. Mark and I knew she knew who we were talking about.”Right this way sirs.”  
We walked behind the desk and were greeted by a man in a lab coat.  
“Hello, I assume that one of you is the man who spoke to me on the phone,” he asked in a voice that just screamed I have authority here. I instantly did not take a liking to the man.  
“Yes that would be me,” I answered a little too harshly,” Now where is the boy?”  
“He’s okay, just barely. You brought him in just on time,” he replied. There was something he was not telling us and I knew it. I glanced over at Mark, he looked quite irritated. I think he knew too.  
“Sorry for my rudeness doctor but I believe there is something your not telling us” Mark added with an undeniable hint of venom in his voice.  
“Yes there is, the boy, well, we looked up his file and found that this boy has been passed around between foster families for the past few years and recently landed in one that did not have the best record,” he said, obviously worried.  
“What is that supposed to mean,” Mark asked, clearly confused. I understood instantly what the doctor meant. My head was already in my hands. What had we gotten ourselves into? Mark looked over at me and saw the worry in my eyes. “ Jack, what’s wrong, what am I not getting here.”  
“Merk, what the doctor is getting at is, is,” I put my head in my hands. I couldn’t watch Mark’s face while I said this,”What the doctor is saying is that those wounds on the boy were inflicted by his foster father,” I looked up at Mark. He had always had a soft spot for children and seeing anybody younger than him in pain made him feel such immense guilt. I could see his eyes go from the color of honey tea to the color of the darkest trees. It was almost audible to see his last bit of hope disappear into the cold dark abyss that is real life. I saw the tears well in his eyes as he quickly walked out of the room. I tried calling after him but no words came out. I could hear his small sobs as he walked out of the hospital. I ran after him but the doctor caught my arm. I turned to him to say something but he just gave me this lock that screamed ‘i need to talk to you ‘ so I stopped.  
“Listen this kid is going to have some issues so can you please gather your friend before you visit him,” he said in the most authority-ridden voice I had ever come across. I shot him a glance which I hope conveyed exactly how I was feeling. I called it my ‘fuck you’ stare. I ran after Mark realizing I didn’t have to go far. I turned the corner and saw him curled up in a ball in the hospital hallway, sobbing so hard he convulsed. I had never seen Mark cry this hard in person. It was the equivalent of having somebody take my heart and putting it through a paper shredder. He noticed me and tried to get up and walk away but I ran and grabbed him and pulled him into a rib crushing hug. This was the most I had ever gotten to express my feelings for Mark and I wasn’t even saying anything. I could feel him sobbing into my hoodie. Oh god, I can’t stand watching him cry anymore. I cared about him so much and every sob felt like somebody stabbing me in the heart. I wanted to tell him that I cared for him, that I always have and I always will, but I didn’t have the guts. I pulled him out of the hug and saw him looking down at the floor. It hurt me to see him so hurt. I couldn’t handle it. Every time one tear would fall and hit the floor my heart would drop. I lifted his face with my hand and stared into his eyes. He stares into mine. I felt a spark, did he? Of course, he didn’t. I was ugly, thin, weak and nobody would want me. He was perfect in every way. He couldn’t like me, but I loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter.


	3. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the Kudos, they mean so much to me.

Mark’s P.O.V  
Those eyes. Those eyes were the only thing on my mind at the time. He pulled up my chin and I was hypnotized by those eyes. Those oceans of blue were all I cared about. Does he feel the same way I do. Of course not. He was so perfect. I was just so normal. He was a colorful sunset over the horizon and I was an average day. I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. I never wanted it to end. I could look at his face like that for a thousand years and never notice a thing that I didn’t find perfect. But then, a voice broke the silence. It was compassionate and it made me feel at home. I wanted to hear it every second of the day. 

“Merk, can you hear me,” he said, bringing me back to reality.

“Yeah, yeah I can hear you,” I said. I tried to make my voice louder but I couldn’t. I barely managed a whisper. Suddenly, everything that had happened minutes before came flooding back to me. I felt tears prick at my eyes. Jack noticed this and pulled me into a tight hug.

“Mark, I know how ya’ feel but I need you to know it’s not your fault,” Jack said. The voice calmed me down. I decided to get my composure, I didn’t want to look dumb in front of Jack. I just can’t help it, I have a soft spot for kids. When I was a kid, I got sick a lot and it drove me insane to feel so vulnerable. Every time I say a story on the news involving a kid it would break my heart. I felt like if I was just there to help them I could’ve-

“Excuse me, but we have a patient who is asking for you,” a nurse said, interrupting my thoughts.

“Ok, let’s go Mark,” Jack said voice shaky. We both knew who was asking for us. The boy.

We walked into a hospital room and saw a boy, around the age of fifteen, sitting on the bed and staring at his feet. He heard us open the door and sat up and looked at us. All I could think about was the fact that the first two normal people he saw after being found were two people whose hair looked like freaking Christmas. I decided to get a sense of what he looked like. He had shaggy auburn hair, a lean figure, and most eye-catching were his eyes. The eyes had something different about them. They were a very bright emerald green, but I was almost like they had a screen over it. I could see Jack’s face change out of the corner of my eye. It looked like he knew what the screen was, I didn’t get a chance to ask.

“So are you two the two who saved my life,” the boy asked with a hint of humor in his voice, and honestly I understood why.

“Yeah that’s us, I’m Mark and this is Jack,” I said in my most pleasant voice, trying to hide the fact that I was in tears a moment ago.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Malic.”

We talked and made pleasant conversation for a little over half an hour before visiting hours were coming to a close. We started to walk out after saying our goodbyes when Jack started to say something.

“Why did you keep your wall up Malic,” this sentence left me utterly confused.

“Jack what are you-” I began to say.

“Listen Merk, I’ll explain later, Malic why did you keep your wall up,”Jack asked with a little more urgency in his voice.

“Because I’m scared Jack,” Malic said,” I’m scared that if I let anybody in it was going to end up like him.” When he said this I knew the “him” was his old foster father. The one who put those bruises and scrapes on his arms.

Jack nodded like he understood what this kid had just said,” I understand, but you’re okay now. We won’t let anybody do that to you again.”

“Can we talk about this some other time, please,” Malic said, obviously not wanting to talk about this anymore. We nodded and walked outside. We got into the car and as soon as both doors were closed I turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Jack, what the hell was that,” I asked, eager to know what had just happened.

“What was what,” Jack asked, acting dumb.

“What was that whole talk about the wall and stuff,” I asked a little too harshly, “Sorry, that was loud.”

“Merk, this is going to be tough for ya to hear, but Malic put up an emotional wall,” he said voice shaking.

“Why would he do that, doesn’t he realize that he can’t be hurt anymore.”

“Mark, he was abused, he has no family, and you expect him to trust two men who found him in the woods. What we say won’t matter to him, as much as it pains me to say it this kid is in for a rough next couple of days,” Jack said.

“Jack, what happens when he gets out of the hospital?”

“He’ll probably go back to the orphanage, and since Malic is a minor, anything he has to say regarding the situation between him and his foster father will go unregarded and the dad will go free,” I could hear the sadness in his voice.

“We need to come back tomorrow and talk to him,” I said, although it was more of a command for Jack.

“Yeah, we do,” Jack said, sorrow filling his voice.

We started on the drive back to my flat. It wasn’t a long drive, but it was taken mostly in silence. When we pulled up to the building I decided to ask Jack a question that had been pestering me the entire drive.

“Jack,” I said as I looked in his eyes. He started to giggle but seeing how serious I was made him stop.

“Yes, Merk,”

“How did you know he put up such an emotional block, I didn’t even notice,”

Jack chuckled, “Mark, I’m much more acquainted to that wall than you would know, but frankly it’s all in the eyes,” I was confused. What did he mean? Then I remembered Malic’s faded green eyes.

“What do you mean you were acquainted with the wall,”

“Merk, ya doof, do I really need to spell it out for you, let’s just say that I’ve put up that wall many times.”

I grabbed him by the arm making him turn towards me. I looked him dead in the eye and said,”Jack, if anybody makes you want to put up that wall, please tell me.”

Jack was obviously surprised, all it seemed he could do was nod sheepishly. Our eyes met, I stared into that big blue ocean that always kept me up at night. The eyes that made me wonder what it would be like to get to see them every time I wake up and every time I fall asleep. Those eyes that made me feel like my life was incomplete. Those eyes that held so much mystery but somehow said it all. Those eyes that made me wonder if he felt the same. Those eyes that broke my heart when I remembered that he didn’t. Those eyes that I wanted to be mine more than anything in the entire world but never could.


	4. I Want to Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is filler, and not very good.

Jack’s P.O.V

Here we go again, that stare that had already happened twice in one day. I wanted nothing more than to pull his lips into mine. So what was stopping me?  
...  
The fact that you’re a freak.  
...  
I haven’t heard that voice since high school.  
...  
Jack, Jack, the electric-haired fag.  
...  
I could practically feel my head being pushed into the locker.  
...  
Hey, look at the scrapes on his wrist, somebody cuts for attention.  
...  
I could feel the blood oozing out of the wounds.  
...  
Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack  
...  
The teasing wouldn’t stop.  
...  
Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack. Jack  
...  
Please, stop. JUST STOP  
...  
“SEAN,”

My eyes shot open. I didn’t realize they were closed. Mark was holding me and carrying me through his flat. He laid me down on the couch. I couldn’t say a word.

“Oh my god, Sean you’re awake,” Mark was standing over me, his honey brown eyes melting my heart. They were trembling I could tell he was scared. I could see the tears in his eyes.

“Mark, I’m okay, don’t worry,” I said trying to comfort him, “What happened.”

“One minute you were fine, just sitting in the car and the next you zoned out. I tried to shake you out of it and then you just fainted. You scared the absolute living shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry Merk,” I felt so bad, he was fine and now he was almost in tears, and it was all my fault.

“What are you sorry about Jack,”

“I just feel bad, one minute you were fine and now you’re scared an-”

“Jack, let my emotions do what my emotions do, don’t feel bad,” he said, the tenderness of his voice made my heart burn with the heat of a thousand suns.”Anyways, you relax here, I’ll get you some food and I’ll pack your stuff,”

“Mark you don’t have to do that, I’m fine,” I didn’t want him to leave me alone, I wanted to talk forever.

“Jack you’re not packing, I don’t even know if I want you to get on your plane tomorrow. Are you sure you’re okay.”

I reasoned this in my head. I could stay and record in Mark’s studio. Plus I should stay and help Mark get Malic back on his feet. There were so many reasons to stay how could I resist.

“Honestly Mark, I’m fine, but I would like to help you get Malic back on his feet. So maybe I will stay, just for a little bit.”

“Ok cool, I really don’t feel comfortable leaving you on a ten-hour flight when you passed out five minutes ago,” he replied cooly,”By the way, do you have any idea why you passed out,”

I didn’t want to tell him I was bullied in high school. Knowing Mark he would hire a bounty hunter to hunt the bullies down and bring them back to Mark so he could strangle them. Plus, he had already had a long day,”No Merk, I have no idea,” I hoped that would get him off my back.

“Alright, so let’s get you settled in,” he walked off. I hoped I would never have to tell him about my past. Although I had the sickening feeling I would.


	5. Tell Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!!! Hope it's a good one for you guys.

Mark’s P.O.V

What had happened? He was fine and then he passed out. I knew he was hiding something from me, but I decided not to press. He was obviously troubled, I’ll let him be. I had decided I didn’t want him to get on the plane, but I was expecting him to put up a fight. Then he agreed and my heart stopped. I had to make a lame excuse to get out of the room he was in so I could let out a few giggles.

“Eh, Merk. Do you think we could see Malic tomorrow?”

“Of course Jackaboy,” I said with a bit of teasing in my voice.”However, I think it’s about time we got some rest.”

“Of-f course, right, well good night,” The stutter in his voice caught me by surprise. Was he still shaken from the events of the day? I felt bad. Was he worried because of me, after all, I did take him to the park. Oh well, I guess it happened.

-Time skip-

-The next morning-

I woke with a yawn. As I stretched I looked around the sun-soaked room. I could faintly hear the sound of a griddle, a blender, and something frying. Oh no, he better not have-

“Jack,” I said in the whiniest voice I could muster,”You didn’t have to cook for me.”

“Don’t worry about it Markimoo, I like to cook,” I couldn’t help but notice he had a very thin, tight fitting shirt on. Everyone always said I had the best body out of my YouTube friends, but I never understood that. Jack’s body fit him perfectly. My thoughts were ,of course, interrupted when my eyes traveled downwards and saw that he was wearing only boxers.

OH GOOD LORD JESUS CHRIST

I had been waiting for this moment for so long. Of course, Jack didn’t notice my staring. He was just messing with the griddle looking sexy as ever.

“Oi, Mark, my eyes are up here,” or so I thought. My face flushed with shame until I looked up and saw Jack smirking.

“Uh-u-hh, I-I didn’t mea-an to stare,” I couldn’t form sentences properly, I was so flustered.

“I was just kidding, Merk, you better eat up, though. We got a long day ahead of us,” I sat down at the table, in the seat across from Jack. We talked and joked over breakfast. Then Jack and I decided to upload our daily video. When we finished filming, editing, and uploading we decided to visit Malic. I really hoped I would get to know him better this visit. We barely talked at all the last time.

We arrived at the hospital and Jack and I jumped out of the care and walked to the front office and asked permission to see Malic. She gave us the go ahead and we walked through the room’s door. Malic was sitting in his hospital bed, reading a book. 

“Oh hey, you guys, nice to see you again. I didn’t think you would come back,” he said, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

“Of course we came back,” Jack said eagerly trying to break the awkward silence that had started to form.

“Yeah, we wanted to learn more about you. You know, get to know you better,” I added.

“Well thank you for that, no one has ever come back for me,” he said looking up at us hopefully. Almost like he was begging us to stay.

“No problem, I guess,” Jack said, seeming a bit confused.

“So what do you like to do,” I asked, things were already going downhill.

“Well, I love to read, and from my brief experience with video games, I love them too,” he said.

“Awesome, Merk and I kinda use gaming in our job,” Jack said.

“Oh really, what do you do,” Malic asked. He seemed genuinely confused.

“Well, we are both famous YouTubers. I go by the name of Markiplier and Jack here goes by the name of Jacksepticeye.”

“Wow, that’s really cool. I don’t have much experience with YouTube, though, I’ve never actually owned a computer.” As he said this I could see his smile slowly fade. Then I noticed that the haze was still in his eyes. He still had his wall up. I shot a glance at Jack to see if he had noticed too. He had. I hoped he didn’t mention it to Malic, it was obviously a touchy subject.

“Malic tell me about your personal life, your life before we met you,” I inquired. I wanted to know about what made this poor kid tick so bad.

“You really don’t want to know,” he defended. I wasn’t letting him off the hook that easy.

“Tell me,” I said it with a bit more force than I meant to.

“Please don’t make me, I’m not really ready,” I opened my mouth to say more but a hand on my chest stopped me. I turned to look at Jack. All he did was shake his head but I got the message loud and clear.

“Sorry Malic, I got a bit carried away, an-” I started to apologize,

“Stop Mark, it’s okay. And please call me Mal,” he said, completely calm.

“Alright Mal, we have a lot to talk about in a short amount of time so let’s get right to it,” I said, with a bit of cheer.

The rest of the evening went really well. Jack and I formed a bond with Malic, Jack seemed to form and especially close bond with him. It seemed like they could relate to something that I couldn’t. I found out that Malic was actually really cool. If I were to be completely honest, it almost seemed like he was a mixture between Jack and I. We said our goodbyes at the end of the night and Jack and I headed for the car. As I sat in my seat and closed my door I saw Jack turn to me.

“What is it Jack,” I asked.

“Merk, I have an idea, and it is completely crazy but you’re going to have to stick with me here,” he said obviously anxious about something.

“Jack what is it, tell me.”

“Okay, here we go.”


	6. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, they mean a lot to me.  
> In this chapter, we get a look at the inner workings of Malic's tormented mind.  
> Kinda dramatic, just roll with it.

Malic’s P.O.V

Beep, beep, beep…

That one sound will be the death of me, literally and figuratively. The only thought I had to comfort were the caring and understanding strangers that just randomly appeared in my life. Mark and Jack seemed to be the only people that cared. The were the only people who could get him off my mind. Even if they did something that annoyed me, like tried to pry at my past, I would forgive them. They were just so damn likable. Although it did seem to be a problem when I almost let them in. I had to catch myself. It used to be so easy to keep my wall up. What happened? I couldn’t let them in. Like they say history repeats itself. If I let them in would it turn out like last time? Are all people. Are they all so careless. Do they use false emotions like him? Do they lure people in with that kind facade? I couldn’t let them in, I just couldn’t.  
Beep, beep, beep…

But what if I could?

Beep, beep, beep…

They wouldn’t care about me, would they?

Beep, beep, beep…

I’m broken beyond repair.

Beep, beep, beep...

No one can help me.

Beep, beep, beep…

I-I’m ju-just,

Beep, beep, beep…

Worthless.

………..…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Wow, I haven’t heard that word since, him. He ruined me. This is his fault. It’s his fault that I’m broken. Why did it have to be me? I decided to close my eyes. When they opened it was day. Ahh, yet another dreamless sleep. If I recalled correctly visiting hours were soon. Are Mark and Jack going to come today? I hope so. Sometimes you just need a light in the darkness. And now I had two.

I’ll wait. I hope they come. I don’t want to pressure them. I don’t want to drive them away. I needed them. I decide to pick up one of the books that the hospital provided for me. It was nice to read again. I used to love to read but when you have bigger things to worry about the idea simply slips your mind. Before I knew it I had already made it past the first hundred pages. I glanced at the clock and realized hours had gone by. Were they going to come? Did I already scare them off? Oh god, I did didn’t I. I could feel my breathing quicken. I could feel the worry start to consume me. Calm, calm, just think calm. I don’t want to have a panic attack now do I. The dark clouds of worry faded from my mind. It’s okay. I’ll be okay.

I needed something to occupy my mind. I picked up my book and continued reading. Before long I finished the book. I looked at the clock, just one more hour of visiting time. Oh well. Maybe they’ll come tomorrow. Hopefully I didn’t scare them off. Time to sleep, it has been a long and boring day. I closed my eyes expecting another long and dreamless sleep.

“What is wrong with you,”

“Why are you like that,”

“No one could ever love you,”

I could only see two blurry figures over me. They were shouting, loudly.  
“Everything he said was true,” the mention of ‘him’ made me wince. The figures slowly came into focus. Green and red. Oh no. This one will be a doozy.

“Please, don’t make me endure more of this, I know it’s a dream,” I pleaded.

“This isn’t a dream, we really feel this way.” Why won’t it stop? I knew this is just me worrying, just me being paranoid. Why wouldn’t I wake up?

“Please no more, you guys have said enough,” I wanted it to stop so much.

“We just want to express to you how we feel,” they said, “He was right you know. You are worthless.”

The words hit me like ice. Why was I so paranoid. This obviously wasn’t happening. But it still hurt so bad.

“That’s enough,” I said, and out of sheer willpower, I broke free from the dream.

Sleepless hours went by like years. I just wanted the night to end. Slowly the clock moved its hands around. I watched it for countless hours. All the while I contemplated how farfetched the dream was, or rather how it wasn’t farfetched.

“They’ll react like that when they find out how broken I am,” the thought gnawed away at me like millions of tiny teeth. Finally, a doctor walked into my room.

“Hello, Mr., uh, Shean. We have good news. We are happy to inform you that you will be leaving the hospital tomorrow.”  
“Are you kidding, that’s anything but good news. They’re going to take me back to that stupid orphanage and send me to yet another foster home, and this whole situation will probably repeat itself.”

“You will see Malic, that not all people are as cruel as Cory,” the sound of his name sent shivers down my spine.

“Yeah whatever.”

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slowly. Nothing happened. No visits from Mark and Jack. Yep, I had definitely scared them away. Good job me. I guess I have nothing left to do but sleep. I slowly closed my eyes. I hope and pray I have a dreamless sleep tonight.

“I’m back,” I recognized that voice. Cory.

“LEAVE ME ALONE,” I scream.

“Oh I could never leave my poor, little ragdoll alone,” the obvious fake sweetness in his voice made me feel sick. It was how he lured me in. How he convinced me to let him in.

I felt the sharp pain of his slap across my face. I knew how to channel it out. I just had to let myself be his punching bag.

Punch, punch, punch. Each painful hit came with a new insult.

“Ugly,”

Punch

“Broken,”

Punch

“Worthless,”

Then everything went black. When I opened my eyes I was in my hospital bed. I could see the bright sunlight shining into my room. My last day of hospitality was here. Is it ironic that the one place in my life that I was ever shown any hospitality was in a hospital?

After a few hours, a nurse walked in.

“You ready to go,” she asked me.

“Yeah I guess so,” I answered with a shrug.

As I walked out of the room I spotted two familiar faces. Mark and Jack. I walked up to them with the intention of saying goodbye.

“Um, hi you guys. Funny seeing you here. I just wanted to say goodbye and to apologize if I scared you off,” I said in my most sincere tone.

“Where do you think you’re going,” Mark asked. He seemed actually confused.

“I’m going back to the orphanage, seeing as I don’t have any proper caretakers.”

“Who said anything about not having any caretakers,” Jack said,” Last time I checked you had two.”

I understood instantly what he meant. I felt the tears prick at my eyes. Was I finally going to get a family? Would I finally have people that cared about me? I ran into them and pulled them into a tight hug. I cried into their chest. I didn’t care.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, then-” my voice trailed off and I only felt one emotion. It was one I hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome.


	7. Soooo....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pointless filler and fluff. Kinda stupid but this was my first attempt at writing fluff so cut me some slack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx so much for the kudos!!!! :D

Mark’s P.O.V

We did it. We adopted a mentally scarred kid. Did I even think this through? I made enough money to support another person. At the same time, I don’t know if I’m ready to take care of a child. Plus when Jack eventually moves back to Ireland, I’ll be the only one to take care of him. Oh god, what did I get myself into? Then again I did always want a child, by any means necessary. Although ever since that green haired idiot came into my life I always thought I would get to go through parenthood with him. In a sense I kinda was. At least for a short while. I hope he never goes back to Ireland. The only way I can think to get him to stay would be to confess my feelings for him. Then again, it could have the opposite effect. Oh god, what do I do?

“Thank you guys so much,” came a very faint voice from the backseat of the car. It was Malic.

“You don’t have to thank us Malic,” I replied, “ We wanted to adopt you.”

“Yeah, no need to thank us, we really care about you,” Jack said in his most comforting voice.

“But still I feel like I need to thank you, you’ve done so much for me and I have basically done nothing to earn your hospitality,” Malic replied very weakly.

“Malic listen to me,” I said, “You don’t have to repay us, trust me when I say that the only thing you could ever do to repay us is being you.” This sentence was one my dad constantly said to me as a kid. It has honestly stuck with me since I was a kid.

“Where’d you get that line Merk,” Jack questioned.

“My father taught it to me,” I said. Jack gave a knowing nod.

We all jumped out of the car seeing as I had just parked in front of my flat. As I unlocked the door Malic turned to Jack and struck up a conversation with him. I could just barely overhear the words being exchanged. 

As they walked closer I could hear Malic asking, “ So Jack, what is the status of you and Mark’s relationship if you don’t mind me asking.”

I could hear the stutter in Jack’s voice as he started to reply so I stepped in, “ Well you see Malic, we aren’t actually in a relationship.”

There was a very awkward silence.

“Soooo…..,” Jack started, “ Look Malic, I’m sorry that we didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Yeah Malic, I promise we’ll make it up to you,” I said.

“You don’t have to make it up to me, the only way you could ever make it up to me is being yourselves,” Malic said,” My dad taught me that one.” Then he simply walked into the flat patting me on the shoulder as he went.

Jack and I exchanged looks before I muttered, “ That kid is good,”


	8. I Was Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, as always. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

Jack’s P.O.V

We showed Malic around the flat. He seemed happy, and it was obvious that he really didn’t mind the fact that Mark and I weren’t in a relationship. I still didn’t have the heart to tell him that I wasn’t going to be there permanently. He was vulnerable and I could tell. He had just been adopted by two men that he had only known for a few days after meeting them when he was rescued from freezing to death in the middle of a park. Let alone the fact that he was in the park because he had run away from and abusive foster father. Oh, dear lord, I feel for this kid. I couldn’t help but wonder how Mark was feeling. He always had a soft spot for people in situations that they could do nothing to improve. He had always told me it was just how he was raised but I know how to read people better than that. He was hiding something from me and I didn’t like it. However, I decided to not pry. I was too afraid of bringing up something painful in his past. Lord knows I know how that feels. Plus, I decided to replicate Mark’s treatment of me. I’m sure he knows there was something that happened in my past, but he never pries.

“Hey I’m going to make dinner you guys,” I heard Mark say from the kitchen.

“Sounds great Merk, thanks,” I replied. I decided to sit on the couch with Malic. “Hey bud you doing okay,”

“Yeah, I’m great,” he replied enthusiastically, “ I get a new family, a new home, a new life.”

Something about what he said struck something with me. It reminded me of, then.

“Hey Malic, can you promise me something?”

“Yeah sure Jack.”

“Never let go of your past, no matter how painful it may be. Trust me, it will help you in the long run.”

I saw his expression soften, “Okay Jack, I won’t.”

I hugged him and we went to go eat dinner with Mark.

We ate dinner and laughed. We joked, we played, we had an amazing time. As dinner went on, though, I had an epiphany if you will. This table, the child I loved, the man I loved, could all be mine. I just had to do one simple thing. It was so easy. I could do it couldn’t I. I need to talk to Mark.

As dinner ended and we called it a night we showed Malic to his room and got him situated. When he seemed ready we left the room. As Mark and I walked down the corridor I pulled Mark aside.

“Um Mark, we need to talk.”

“Yeah Jack what’s up.”

“Well, I was thinking…” I stopped. Could I really go through with this? 

“Hey, Jack are you okay, what’s on your mind?”

“I was thinking, maybe I could come to America, like, permanently,” my voice was shaky.

“You mean like, move here. I’m guessing this is to help take care of Malic.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to be a nuisance though so I can get an apartment of my ow-”

Mark stopped me,”Jack you could never be a nuisance,” I felt my cheeks slightly change color,”You can move in with me.”

“Thank you so much Mark,” I hugged him tightly, then pulled back. Mark was looking down at me thoughtfully.

“It really isn’t an issue Jack, you don’t have to thank me.”

“Yeah right,” I said as I punched him playfully.

Things were really looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack has made the best. Decision. EVER.  
> (This chapter could have been better, looking back at the chapters now I am already cringing at my bad writing)


	9. A Storm is Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter, thx for reading. Please comment your opinions, constructive criticisms, whatever. :D

Mark’s P.O.V

I was walking with Jack down the hall. He was going to live with me. Holy crap. Talk about a dream come true. I basically have a son and somebody I really care about living with me. Oh my god life is truly a beautiful thing sometimes. The only problem is that Jack considers our relationship purely platonic, and to a degree, I do too. We aren't in a relationship. He probably doesn't care about me the same way I did to him. He was too damn good for me. His outlook on life was so positive. He seemed to not want anyone to worry about him. He was the definition of a pity-party-pooper. The thing that intrigues me most about him is that he obviously is keeping something from me. I didn’t tell him but when he passed out after seeing Malic he was mumbling things about pain, insults, and him being useless. What the hell happened to him.

……………  
THUD  
…………….

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. There was a loud noise and as I turned I saw Jack falling onto the floor. As he landed he seemed to be struggling with something. It was like something was holding him down. I went to yell his name but no words came. All I could here was the soft whimpering of Jack’s voice. What the fuck is going on. Holy crap. Then I heard it. He seemed to be mumbling something. I was soft but every time I heard it my heart shattered into smaller and smaller pieces.

“Help, help, help,” He repeated in a barely audible whisper.

Suddenly I sprung into action. I quickly scooped him up in my arms and carried him to my room since it was the closest. I ran as fast as I could, trying to ignore the pleads for help and the thin line of blood trailing down his forehead. I laid him down on the bed and tried to wake him up.

“Sean, please be okay. Come on Sean, wake up,” my voice trembling with each word. All the while the small pleads for safety continued.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered open, “Merk,” he was obviously shaken.

“Oh my god Sean,” Then I noticed the tears rolling down my face.

He quickly pulled me into and embrace and I could feel his shoulders shaking with each sob. I ran my hand through his hair.

“It’s going to be okay, I’m here, you’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

We stood there for what seemed like hours, but I never wanted it to end. I was off in my own little world when I noticed Sean’s breathing grow into a rhythmic beat. I laid him down on my bed. I don’t want to wake him up by carrying him to his room. My bed is big anyways, we will both have room. As I laid him down next to me I could feel him bury his face in my arm.

 

Like I said, purely platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be uploading another chapter on Friday as a non-denominational winter holiday bonus. (cough, cough, Christmas)


	10. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Nondenominational winter holiday.
> 
>  
> 
> That is what 2016 made me do.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed, as always leave your thoughts in the comments, I love reading them.

Jack’s P.O.V

I don’t want to move. I don’t even know where I am, all I know is that it’s warm and soft. I could stay here for years. Maybe I should open my eyes at least. As I slowly opened my eyes I was greeted with a warm smile, a hand running through my hair, and something that felt like a pillow on the side of my head.

“OH, god Merk I’m so sorry,” I said quickly adjusting my position when I realized I was snuggled up to Mark’s well-toned chest.

“Jack you’re fine, don’t worry about it.” There was such compassion in his voice. God, he was so nice.

“I, um, Mark about last nig-,”

“Don’t worry about it,” he interrupted, “You don’t have to tell me if you aren’t ready,”

God he is so nice. I nodded in agreement. Then he left the room leaving me in his bed all alone.

When I left his room I found him making pancakes with Malic. He seemed to be showing him how to flip the pancakes. This scene seemed familiar. Where have I seen this before? Oh, that’s right, every single father-son bonding film ever made.

“Hi Jack,” Malic said as he saw me enter the kitchen.

“Top o’ ta morning ta ya and all that jazz,” I said and in response I got a giggle from Malic and a smirk from Mark.

“How many pancakes do ya want Jack,” Mark asked, but something about how he said it seemed off. I just can’t put my finger on it.

“Um, just a few, thanks, Mark,” What was it that bothers me so much about that sentence so much. It seemed like there was just a hint of worry in his voice. That is very uncharacteristic of Mark. Is he worried about me? I glanced over at Malic, and he seemed to be confused too.

We ate our pancakes and Mark went off to record his videos for the day. I still had some pre-recorded videos. I would upload them later.

As soon as Mark was out of earshot Malic turned to me. “Okay what is going on,”

“I think Mark is worried about me,” I said

“Why, is something wrong,”

“As of late, yes.”

“Come on Jack, you got to tell me.”

“It is just something about something that happened awhile ago.” I said, “I have been having these fainting spells that, and you can’t tell Mark this, but when I am unconscious I have very vivid flashbacks to that certain time.”

“Jack, I think I know what these are. I used to have these when I was living with ‘him’. I decided to do a bit of research on the topic. It turns out, these are actually quite common. The typically occur when something reminds you of a traumatic experience.”

“Oh,” was all I could muster. This kid had experienced something so traumatic that he could pass out just being reminded of it.

“Jack, when was your first experience with one of the flashbacks.” Judging by his expression, he had an idea of when it was and he was not happy with it.

“It was the night we came back from visiting you in the hospital.” I could see his expression darken.

“I thought so, this is all my fault. I’m reminding you of your past. God Damnit this always happens. I always have to ruin everyth-”

“Malic stop!!!” I shouted, “This isn’t your fault something else happened that night,”

“Oh yeah,” he seemed a bit skeptical, “ What was that.”

I looked down, “It was the night that I realized that the person I loved more than anybody could never be mine.”

Malic looked at me with a stare that I could not read. But then he said,”If you think Mark could never be yours, then you are sadly mistaken.”

I stared at him blinking in shock. How did he know?

“ I walked into Mark’s room in the middle of the night because I had heard some crying. The first thing I saw was Mark with a few tears in his eyes running his hand through your hair and cuddling with you. You were obviously asleep and he seemed half asleep but conscious enough to know what he was doing. He likes you too, Jack.”

“Are you sure?”

“Either that or you two have a very kinky friendship,” he said giggling at his own joke.

I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open. “Uhhh, I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything then, just, be careful with this information.”

I nodded. “I should probably go upload my videos then,” and I simply stood up and left.

The hours seemed to pass like years. I had made up my mind. I was going to tell Mark about why I was fainting. However, I don’t want to tell him about how I like him. I don’t know what to do.

We were eating some takeout Mark had gotten on his way back from the grocery store. Mark seemed to be looking down for the entire meal. He was barely talking which overall made the meal very awkward. 

Then Malic stood up and said,”Well I think I’m going to go wash up, I’ll be back in a bit,” As he left he winked at me.

“Hey Mark, can I talk to you.” Mark’s head shot up. His chocolate brown eyes seemed darker for some reason. They were filled with worry.

“I feel like you deserve to know what has been going on lately,” I said voice shaky, my hand was curled into a fist on the table. I was so nervous. I haven’t really thought about what happened since it happened. Then a felt something on my hand. Mark’s hand was on mine squeezing it.

“I’m here, it will be okay.” He said. His voice was so comforting.

“Okay, here we go.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I was a kid, I was so unsure. The world seemed like such a big place filled with rules and laws and expectations. It seemed like life was meant to be filled with unlimited possibilities but it was quite the opposite. You have to be this type of person, you have to do this, you have to wear that, the list went on and on.

It was around my second year of high school. There was this guy, for some reason, I liked him so much. His name was Fernando. But at the same time, there was another guy. He was much different, though. He seemed destined to make my life as painful, frustrating, and downright horrible as possible. His name was Cory. Days upon days of relentless bullying taught me how to put a wall up. As long as he didn’t find my weakness I would be fine.

Nobody stopped him. Everybody saw me being attacked but no one helped. Even Fernando. I realized that he wouldn’t stop. I had so much pent up anger that I had no way to release. So I turned to the one release I had. Self-harm.

I would wear long pants and bracelets to hide the cuts the razor blade left. It helped a lot. It helped me release the anger. Sometimes I would confuse the pain for pleasure. It just felt so good.

Then he noticed. He saw the scars and I was constantly hit with a new wall of insults. I could feel myself edging closer to that edge. I could feel the breakdown growing closer.

But then something weird happened. I was leaving my last class when Fernando approached me. I had always felt feelings towards him.

“Jack I need you,” he whispered in my ear.

Then he pulled me into the bathroom. I was so utterly confused. That was until he clashed our lips together. That was when everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He pinned me against the wall. I leaned into the kiss as he started to unbutton my pants.

I helped him take them off. But then we broke apart. What was going on? That’s when Cory popped out of a stall with a camera.

The only thing I could feel was hurt. The barrage of insults flowed over me like waves. That is until I looked up and saw Cory and Fernando kissing. 

I felt sick. I ran out of the bathroom. I ran to my house. I flung the door open and ran to my room. My older sister followed me. She seemed worried, I didn’t care. I ran to my bathroom and grabbed a razor blade. I started to desperately slash at my wrists. I could distantly hear her screaming but I didn’t care. All I could feel was hurt. I wanted nothing more than the sweet release of death.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

“However my sister wouldn’t let that happen,” I said, “ She rushed me to the hospital and when I told them what happened my mom let me switch schools.”

“They found my weakness or at least what I thought my weakness was.”

That’s when I noticed the drops on my hands. They were tears. Were they mine? No, I wasn’t crying. I looked up. Those brown eyes were swimming with tears. Small sobs shook Mark’s body. Was he crying because of me? No, no. He was crying for me.  
I pulled him into an embrace. I could feel his body rocking with each short breath.

He held onto me. “Why would he do that do you, you are so amazing, and special, and great. I swear if I ever meet this guy I’m going to kill him,” He was obviously angry. Why, why did he care about me so much.

I pulled him out of the hug and looked him deep in the eyes, “Mark, it’s okay. It’s over and I’m here.”

“But he made you hurt yourself,” He said, the sadness clearly evident in his voice.

“But Merk, I started YouTube so I wouldn’t feel alone anymore. He, in a way, is the reason we met.”

I pulled Mark into another hug. We hugged until Mark stopped crying.

I pulled away, “Okay, all better now.”

He nodded and then asked,”Hey before you said they found what you thought was your weakness. Do you have a different weakness now.”

I nodded.

“Well, what is it?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I want to know so I can protect you from it,” there was such emotion in his voice I couldn’t say no.

 

“Well,”

I looked into his eyes.

“To put it simply,”

What is that emotion in his eyes?

“My weakness,”

Is that worry, no.

“Is,”

Is it, Love?

“You,”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once that last word was said, he cupped my cheek and pulled me into a kiss. A kiss that I could sit in until the world ended. A kiss that I loved past the description of words. A kiss that signified the rest of my life. 

A kiss that resolved my biggest weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are very welcome.


	11. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the last chapter got a lot of good reception. Thank you for that. A lot of you seemed worried that I would end the series after that chapter, don't worry this will be a long series. I have a lot of ideas and a lot of time.  
> I hope you all had a wonderful non-denominational winter holiday, I will be posting on the normal Wednesday schedule from now on.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and as always comment your thoughts and ideas, I will try to read and respond to all of them.

Malic’s P.O.V

I don’t know if they are just gullible or they played along but I was definitely not going to “wash up”. As I waited at the corner of the hallway the two suddenly grew silent. I peeked out from behind the corner and saw the two locked in a very passionate kiss. That’s when I decided actually go wash up and head to bed. I didn’t want to be watching if the kiss got a little too intimate. I have a feeling seeing two guys doing it in a kitchen would really mess my day up. I walked into my minimally decorated room. Mark had been nice enough to make his recreational room a temporary bedroom until he could find a more suitable place for me, although I’m pretty sure Jack won’t be using the guest room anymore. 

How could the two not have noticed their want, no need, for each other sooner? Geez, I really hope they work out. The would be such a perfect couple. From what I could tell from their conversations their fanbases had the right ideas. Oh well they were together now and that’s all that matters, right?

I went into the bathroom and started running the water in the sink. The water slowly warmed up causing steam to billow up out of the sink. The mirror started to fog up and gradually distorted the reflection until I couldn’t see myself.

"Just how it should be."

Go away.

"Don’t you get it Malic? I’m a part of you."

That doesn’t mean I have to listen to you.

"Oh but you do." 

No, you’re just a voice and nothing else.

"Don’t you wonder why you hear voices and nobody else does?"

Shut up! You are just part of my subconscious. Just a result of, of.

"Of him. Yes, yes him. You won’t be able to get rid of me because of him. Do you remember how you felt when you were with him?"

Shut the fuck up.

"How did you describe it again, seething self-hate? Yes, I believe that was it."

I wiped my hand across the fogged up mirror, revealing my face once more. My eyes were sunken and my entire body was shaking. My hair was a mess. I splashed water over my face. 

“Gotta get a hold of yourself man,” I muttered to myself.

As I came up I saw a lone razor blade on the counter. There was blood on it. Oh god. I looked at my wrists. Thick lines of blood ran down my forearm.

Ah shit, what happened.

"Now wasn’t that just easy."

I looked in the mirror at myself.

"You are broken and will never be mended. Useless. Weak. Waste of life."

No stop, I have a family now. They’ll fix me.

"You think just because you played matchmaker your life will turn into a fucking Disney movie."

I’ll get better. I will. Please just leave me alone.

"You know better than that. You will never be better."

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

I opened my eyes. My mouth was open but I could tell that I hadn’t actually been screaming. Was it all in my head? I looked at the sink, the razor blade was there but there was no blood on it. My wrists were blood free. 

Was he right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought this story would just be fluff from now on.  
> Sorry, but no.


	12. Just A Friend to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I'm sorry this chapter went up so late, my day was busy and I couldn't find a time to post it and when I could Ao3 wasn't letting me post a chapter. Also I'm sorry because this chapter sucks. Like, really bad. This may be my least favorite chapter I have written, but I can't change it because of my "no edit" policy.  
> I'm SOOORRRRYYYY!!!!

Mark’s P.O.V

They were so soft. They tasted like candy, and they felt great against my lips.

Wait, what am I talking about?

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Jack’s crystal eyes. Our lips were pressed together and suddenly everything came back to me.

I am kissing Jack. I am kissing the man that I had grown to love over the past few years. I am kissing the thing that had plagued my thoughts since I had first met him, and I initiated the kiss. Wait did he give consent? Lemmie think.

He was recounting how he was…. Oh my god yeah he was bullied. He, he, he tried to kill himself. I remember crying, he was comforting me. Then I asked him a question. What was it again? Oh yeah, “What’s your weakness,” I asked him because I wanted to protect him from it. He said it was me didn’t he. What is that supposed to mean. 

Does that mean he hates me?

Did I do something wrong?

I did didn’t I.

I pulled out of the kiss.

He stared at me with those diamond eyes. What was that emotion in his eyes. I’ve never been that good at reading emotions but it looked like fear.

“Oh my god Jack, I am so sorry,” Jack hadn’t said anything he was just looking at me with a dumbfounded expression. “I’ll just go,” I felt myself tear up. God dammit why am I such a blubbering baby. “I g-get it i-if I’m just a friend to you.” And with that I ran into my room and locked the door. I slowly sank down to the floor, rubbing down the wall as I went. I curled into a ball and sobbed until the night ended.

I’ll always just be a friend to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you so.  
> If you couldn't tell this chapter was written to Just a Friend to You by Meghan Trainor. I fyou haven't heard the song, check it out.


	13. A House of Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again.  
> This is a kinda big chapter. Soooooooo, yeah. It came out kinda preachy and cheesy, sorry.  
> I don't have much to say so as always leave comments, I read all of them and they help me continue this story.

Jack’s P.O.V

What the hell just happened? Mark kissed me, and then he ran off. Why didn’t I do anything? I was just so frozen. He was crying. Didn’t he say he would understand If he was just a friend to me? Why would he think that? I probably did something wrong. I need to go talk to him.

I got up and made my way to Mark’s bedroom. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

“Merk,” I shout as I pound on the door. No reply. I press my ear against the door, all I can hear is some soft sniffling intermittent with snoring. Did he, cry himself to sleep? Oh god, what did I do? I need to talk to him. Should I wait until morning? I don’t know. I’ll decide later. Maybe I should figure out what I did first. Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Let’s see, what did I do, what did I d-.

A sharp sob interrupted my thoughts. I instantly whirled around to the source of the sound. Some light filtered through the crack in the door to Malic’s room. What is going on? I slowly make my way to Malic’s room. Maybe I shouldn’t intrude. Then again, that might just be me stalling.

I slowly pushed open the door. No one there. Huh, must just be my imagination. Well, I guess I can go figure out what I did to Mark.

Wait a minute, where is Malic? Just then another sob broke the eerie silence of the room. That’s when I saw that the door to the bathroom was just slightly cracked open and the lights were on in the room. What the actual fuck. Apparently, my brain decided it would be a great idea to run through all the possible things that could be happening right now. Murderer, kidnappers, robbers, monsters, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, whatever we thought was in our closets as kids besides our sexualities.

Jesus christ, Sean, get a grip. This is the real world. This is a situation that I would probably let Mark take care of seeing as he was big enough to protect me. But apparently I had emotionally damaged my one protector in this world so I guess I will have to put on the daddy pants and face this head on.

Each step seemed to be taking hours instead of seconds. I seemed like I was walking through quicksand. I finally reached the doorknob and took a deep breath as I pushed the door open. What I saw I was not prepared for.

Malic, on the ground, curled up in a corner, shaking, sobbing, and muttering strange words.

I seemed to be reacting in slow motion. This scene seemed so familiar. Like I was looking at me, as a kid, from the third person. I quickly stumbled over to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. He was clearly having a panic attack. I slowly rocked him back and forth. What could have set him off like that? You know, besides being a mentally and physically abused child who had been tossed between foster homes and just currently landing in a new one after being taken to the hospital for an extreme case of hypothermia and nearly dying in the process.

Yeah, besides that.

“Shh, shh. Just breath like me. In, out. In, out.” I said as I helped regulate his breathing. I have had enough panic attacks to know what helps calm a person down. It seemed to be working. His breathing slowly became more rhythmic and his shaking spell slowly came to a close. We just stayed in the position for a few more minutes, and he continued to sob into my chest.

As his crying came to a close I asked,”If you don’t mind me asking, what set you off.”

He just stared at me with those bright emerald eyes, which were now clouded with tears,”It was the voices, why won’t they leave me alone?”

I understood exactly what he meant, “Malic, the voices will try to keep you down but you just have to fight back. Refuse to see their illusions, deny to have ever heard of them, and eventually they will go away.”

“Wait, you know about the voices?”

“Yeah, when I was a kid I wa-,”

“I know I heard your story, I’m so sorry Jack.”

“What, how much did you hear, or see I guess.”

“Everything up to the kiss. By the way, how did that go,” He seemed to be brightening up. That’s a good sign. Although I wish I could focus on it more except I’m still trying to pick my jaw off the floor.

“Uh, oh yeah. Not well. Mark initiated it so I guess he likes me but I was so shocked afterward that I couldn’t speak. I think he took that as me hating him. Now he is in his room, with the door locked, crying himself to sleep because he thinks that I just want to be friends. God, I am such a fuck up.”

“Jack, you understand that this not only means Mark likes you but, most importantly, I WAS RIGHT,” he shouted. This made me burst into an extreme fit of laughter.

”So you don’t think that me emotionally scarring him is a big deal,” I said in my most sarcastic tone as my laughter subsided.

“Well he has to come out eventually right,”

“You didn’t see the look on his face,”

“Listen, when he eventually does come out, you tell him you love him and we can just title your life as a cheesy rom-com. The end, we all live happily ever after.”

I playfully punched him and the arm and we met gazes. His emerald met my diamond. Two emotionally scarred people in one house. No, a father and son. Then his gaze shifted to the counter. When I followed his gaze I spotted a razor blade on the counter.

“Did you ever think that maybe you should just do what the voices said,” he asked,”Is it so bad to think that dying would be so much easier than dealing with all this emotional baggage.”

“Malic, listen to me. I know it’s so easy to think that, it’s so easy to think that you wouldn’t really be a loss. But that couldn’t be any farther from the truth. If my sister hadn’t stopped me from killing myself I would have never been here to tell you this and you probably would’ve already ended it by now. You will probably have the same chance during your lifetime. So just remember that every second you stay alive somebody else stays alive, and they save somebody else's lives, so if you think about it, you can save an infinite number of people.”

“Uh, oh wow Jack, that was, uh, wow. Ok thanks. Thanks a lot that means a lot to me.”

“No problem, bud.”

“Okay, and on that profound note, I think I will go to bed.”

“Okay, Malic, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tell me how it goes with your lover boy.”

“Shut up,” I joke.

I walked away from Malic’s door. Now I just had to figure out how I was going to get Mark to stop from flooding his room with tears. Did he really care about me that much that he would sob that hard when he thought I didn’t like him? The only time I have ever cried that hard were when, well ‘the incident’. Then again, if I thought Mark thought of me as a friend, I would probably have the same reaction. What to do, what to do.

…

I folded the note and slid it under Mark’s bedroom door. Then I grab my blanket and pillow I brought from home and curled up in front of Mark’s door. Hopefully, he will forgive me. Please forgive me. I hope you see that you are so much more than just a friend to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next week.  
> Don't forget to comment your thoughts and opinions.


	14. I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BACK.  
> So for those of you who LOVE youtube singers and composers you might notice some familiar word sequences. That is because I wrote this chapter to Sick of Losing Soulmates by Dodie Clark. If you haven't heard of her or the song go look her up. On YouTube, you can find her as doddleoddle, I love her stuff.  
> Anyways, enough gushing, onto the chapter.

Mark’s P.O.V

Why can’t I stay here forever? With warm sunlight filtering through the window and the comforter wrapped around me in a warm burrito. Here I could think, here I could hide from the pressures of the outside world. Here I could think about the days gone and the days to come. Now you may ask what I am thinking about right now, and that’s a very easy question to answer. I’m thinking about how I royally fucked up yesterday.

What the hell was I thinking? At first sign of rejection, I ran off instead of facing the situation like anybody over the age of six. It was my fault anyway. He was in a vulnerable situation, after recounting his past he said I was his biggest weakness, he seemed so shaken. I just wanted to make him feel better, and it broke my heart that I didn’t know how to help. So, like the idiot I am, I thought, “Hey kissing the boy that is my best friend and recounting how he was bullied into attempted suicide will make him feel so much better.” Utter genius. 

What did he mean by me being his biggest weakness? Was it a good or bad thing. I don’t know, I’m frankly stumped. Guess my thinking bed doesn’t do all I hoped it would. It’s time to face more rejection and hopefully not run away again.  
As I get out of my burrito I realize it must be around six in the morning because the sun was still rising. Well, I better start making breakfast for the other two people in the house. However, a small piece of paper by the bottom of my door catches my eye. What is that?

I pick it up and unfold it. It’s a letter, how weird.

…  
Dear Mark,

I hope you will forgive me for not stopping you from running off last night. I am sorry if I gave you any ideas about the kiss not being wanted. I frankly feel horrible about the whole situation. I don’t know how you feel about me but I know how I feel. I think I’ve love you and have loved you for a long time. 

I never said anything because I thought I would lose your friendship. I told myself that these feelings were normal but the more I’m around you the more I feel I can’t justify them. I’m too afraid to confront you about this in purpose. I’m sick and tired of losing soulmates. Maybe this is just me being caught up in the moment but I can’t run away from the inevitability of writing this letter anymore. I have missed far too many chances to have something great because I was terrified. Passing hearts will eventually wear me thin and I can finally see that if I don’t take this chance now I may never find someone like you.

I don’t know if this clears everything up. Now I must ask where do we begin. I wish I could say I wouldn’t take no for an answer but that is not true. If you don’t feel the same I understand. We can be friends to the end till the end if you even still want to be friends with me.

Sorry,

Sean.  
…

I need to talk to him now. He’s probably still sleeping. Uhh, why is love so freaking confusing? I open my door and I’m about to take a step when I realize there is an adorable little ball curled up against the door. A small tuft of green hair is poking out of the blankets.

Did he seriously sleep outside my door? Why? Was he waiting for me? Well, that must've been a really uncomfortable night. I should be the one out here not him. Well, I’m not going to wake him up. I picked him up and carried him bridal style to my bed. There I laid him down and tucked him under the comforter. I hope he’s comfortable. I probably should go make breakfast now.

As I walked into the kitchen and started getting out the necessary items to make scrambled eggs. About ten minutes later the eggs were done and plated along with bacon. I was so busy just cooking in my own little world.

“Merk.”

“Aaah,” I jumped and kinda screamed. I looked up and saw Jack with a very timid look on his face.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. He seemed nervous and I knew why.

“Hey, uh, Jack. I wanted you to know that,” He seemed like he was on the verge of tears,” I know how I feel and I now know how you feel.”

“Merk, I understand if you don’t feel the same,”

“Jack, listen to me,” I needed him to hear me. This could be the biggest turning point in my entire life. So which path will I take, the answer seems so obvious. “ The last few days have been the craziest in my entire life, and while nothing really seems certain there is one thing I know for sure. I know that I love you. So much.”

I looked at him, he had tears in his eyes, like he was preparing for the worst. But he seemed so relieved.

Now I actually had an excuse to kiss him, and hell who could pass up that opportunity. So I did. We kissed for a long time. I was lost in a dream none of this seemed real.I pulled away and looked into those eyes. How could they look like they were made of ice but they were so warm? We looked at each other for a long while without any words. Our stares seemed to communicate enough.

“Hey Mark, can I ask you something.”

“Yeah sure anything.”

“Did you really cuddle me that night I passed out in the hall?” 

I think the sound of my jaw hitting the floor was audible, “How di-, but, uhh, what , well I uh.”

He giggled and kissed me, “Well that's a yes to my question and to answer your question, what can I saw, Malic is very sneaky.”

I heard a giggle over Jack’s shoulder and we both turned around. I saw Malic standing in the hallway laughing his ass off. “Don’t forget the part about being a great matchmaker too,”

“I am so gonna get you back for this,” I said between giggles. Jack was just dying of laughter.

“I’ll take that as my cue to go. Try not to be too loud when you bang on the couch.”

We all giggled and Malic left. Jack and I turned back to meet each other's gaze. I brushed his hair out of his eyes and we kissed until our breakfast got cold. No more losing soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> Now, if you are reading this you have read a verbal contract that forces you to look up Dodie Clark and leave a comment.  
> It happens.  
> Sorry.


	15. I See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> Thank you for all of your comments on the last chapter, they help me continue the story.  
> This chapter is a little gloomy, I promise next chapter will be lighter.  
> As always leave your thoughts in the comments, I read all of them.

Malic’s P.O.V

Walking away from the scene was very odd. Here I was, Malic, the emotionally unstable wreck of a human being who just got to play matchmaker god with his caretakers. It just seemed like a once in a lifetime situation. Then again, I wouldn’t want to intrude. It doesn’t seem like something I would want to watch, though. Dear god, I hope this works out. It was kinda a risk now that I think about it. It will either spawn something incredible or ruin their friendship completely. Geez, I should have thought this through. Uhh, I mean it has to work out right.

It makes sense. They know each other better than anyone else in the world. They have to work out, right? I mean, from what I’ve heard fangirls (and fanboys, its 2017) have wanted them together for forever now. I just made millions of people happy. Jesus christ that sounds so narcissistic Then again, that must be how the lover boy's back there feel every day when they post a video. That must be nice. Getting to have an impact on so many people. Then again, that is a lot of pressure on one person. If they miss an upload without an excuse they get mauled by fans. Or to have so many people constantly watching and examining you and every possible detail. Maybe that’s why fans figured out Mark liked Jack and vise verse.

Oh well time to, I dunno, do something. I walk down the hall and get into my room and shut the door. Hopefully, if they do do it then they won’t be that noisy. Now, what to do, what to do. I guess I can read. Look through the bookshelf to try and find a book. How to be Motivated, Ideas and Stuff, Work Ethic Ideals, geez Mark why do you need these. Oh well, I’ll keep looking. No, no, no, no, no, n- ahh that will do nicely. I grab The Graveyard Boy out of the shelf. This seems fun. Let’s see, Chapter One.

...

"You should go see him."

Oh, you again.

"He probably misses his toy."

I wasn’t his toy.

"You’re right you are more like his punching bag."

Stop.

"He used you to get his anger out, and you never put up a fight."

That's not true.

"You know what you’re right. You did run away, that was very brave of you, that is until you almost died."

FUCKING SHUT UP!

"He misses you. You should see him. I don’t think the county jail is that far from here."

Why would I do that?

"You know why. You need answers. Why did he do it? What is wrong with him? "

I have all the answers I need.

"That’s a lie and you know it. There is that one question isn’t there."

Stop, I get it.

"No, I don’t think you do. It’s just one question, but it’s so important to you.

Please stop, please.

"What happened to your parents?"

…

My tears stain the page. Why did he have to say that? Why did I have to think that? He always told me the answer. He told me ever since I was in his care. The answer burned a hole in my brain. Over and over again. And the sad part is that the answer was valid. It seems true and if it is, I may have just ruined Mark and Jack’s life. 

Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment, I love to read them.


	16. Kisses And Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a basic, pointless fluff chapter. Nothing important.  
> I hope you like it anyways :)  
> Make sure to comment, I read and reply to all of them.

Jack’s P.O.V

Well, that happened. I kissed my best friend. I kissed my best friend who I have had a crush on since I first meet him. And who says miracles don’t exist. HIs lips were so soft, his kiss so passionate, his eyes so kind, his face so beautiful. I could just go on and on and on. And here I was, sitting next to him on the living room couch, fingers intertwined, and my head on his shoulders. There are times when I realize that my life could not get better.

“Hey Jack,” he says.

“Yeah,”

“Where do you want to go with this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you want to be in a relationship or just be friends or what?”

“Mark,” I said with my snarkiest possible tone,”I think we are way past the point of friendship.”

“I know but,” he stops and turns to face me, “I just want to make sure that you are okay with being in a relationship. I mean not only did you just recently break up with your girlfriend but I was the one who initiated the kiss the first night. I just want to make sure that you didn’t want to make me feel better so you kissed me. I just, I don’t know, I’m just scared of rejection, and everything involved with it.”

I took his hands in mine, “Mark, I did not just give you a pity kiss for five minutes. You seriously think I don’t like you, still.”

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink, “Well, I just, you know, I kinda was just unsur-”

I planted a soft kiss on his lips, shutting him up. “Is that enough evidence for you.”

He looks kinda dazed, “Yeah that’ll do.”

Hah, point one for Jack, zero for Mark. Time to do a mental victory dan-

“Actually I think I need a bit more evidence, you know, just to make sure,” he said with a mischievous grin.

Oh, it’s on Mark. I slowly crawled over him until I was sitting on his chest. I leaned down and started to kiss him. Then I moved to his cheek, then his ear, lightly nipping on his earlobe. Then I started to move down his neck. When I start to get to the bottom of his neck I start to bite and nip at his skin.

“Oh,” he moans. That’s what I wanted.

“Welp, I think I’m pretty tired I’m gonna go back to sleep,” I say as I pull back. I can feel the involuntary grin spreading across my face.

“What, uh Jack, oh, well” he stutters.

I start to walk down the hall to my room. I am an evil genius. Point to Jack.

“Hey Jack,” Mark calls.

“Yeah,” I say as I turn my head over my shoulder.

“You can use my bed if you wanna,” Mark says with an odd grin.

“Oh, well, okay.” He asked me to sleep in his bed. That was nice. It’s probably because it is softer. He’s just so consid-.

Holy shit he played me like a card. Well ok fine, Jack two, Mark one. I guess the game is on.

I’m still not going to turn down the offer, though.

Only because his bed may be softer.

I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you so.


	17. Should And Shouldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> This is so much angst, like a lot of angst.  
> And for this story that is saying something.  
> When I was editing this chapter I found that I had originally planned to have another subplot in this story that I totally forgot about and it never happened. Oops.  
> I know I always say this but please comment your thoughts and opinions, they keep me going with this story. I love talking to you guys and it really helps me become a better writer. So, yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, just warning, TRIGGERS LIE AHEAD

Mark’s P.O.V

He’s really cute when he’s sleeping. All curled up and snoring lightly. Breaths coming in short rhythmic beats. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Kinda like an unspoken lullaby. It seems to be putting me to sleep at least. Well, I gotta give it to Jack, I didn’t think he was actually tired. I thought he was trying to play me. Oh well, there goes my morning nap.

I guess it’s time to upload my last pre-recorded videos. Let’s see, what did I have recorded again. Was it a Happy Wheels Highlights or a Markiplier Highlights? I think it was a Happy Wheels Highlights. Maybe. I dunno. Maybe I should eat breakfast first. It’s probably cold by now, though. Oh well, cold scrambled eggs were always my favorite. Geez, I’m just so funny I have to be sarcastic in my own head.

Hey, where did Malic go? I probably should thank him. He did kinda instigate this whole thing. I guess he did tell Jack about that night he fainted. How did he get into my room anyways? He must be exceptionally sneaky. Either that or I was just too busy petting Jack’s hair to notice him peek in.

Knock, knock. “Hey Malic, you in there,” I asked.

Sniffle,”Uh, yeah I’m in here Mark.”

Okay, “Well, can I come in,”

“Uh, yeah, can you just wait a minute,” Another sniffle. His voice sounded weird, like he was crying.

“Malic, you’re scaring me, what’s wrong.” No answer. What is going on? “Alright, I’m coming in,”

“Wait, Mark,” he starts but I already opened the door. 

The sight was different from what I was expecting to see. But, to be honest, I didn’t really know what I was expecting to see. What I saw was a slightly messy room with the shocked a tear-stained face of Malic rushing to grab his laptop. Thankfully, I was close enough to grab it first. There were about twelve tabs open. How to get rid of the voices, Can the voices mean something, If the voices tell you to do something do you do it, and many more. However, while those tabs may have been shocking and worrying, there was one that caught my eye. Los Angeles Local Prison Visiting Requirements.

I looked up from the laptop to find the tear ridden eyes of Malic staring back at me. Those bright emerald eyes faded to a swampy green. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. I quickly pulled him into an embrace. I could feel his body shake as he sobbed into my shoulder. I started to rub his back. How do I comfort him? I don’t even know why he is crying.

Then the pieces started to fit together. Research about voices and doing what they tell you. Prison visitation requirements. Was he hearing voices? Just the implication seemed horrible enough. Was it from his…. Is that why he was trying to find out about the prison. Was he planning on visiting him? But why? Malic was a victim of his cruel ways. Why would he ever even consider going to see him?

I pulled out of the embrace, “Ssh, You’re okay, you’re okay,” I whispered.

He seemed to be calming down but he was still shaking and hyperventilating. 

“Hey Malic, I’m here, you’re safe,” I said. He nodded, showing that he understood. Slowly but surely his breathing came back to a normal pace and his body wasn’t shaking as much.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” he whispered. His voice was hoarse and he was obviously not okay.

“Uh, no you aren’t,” I replied,”Malic, why didn’t you tell us.”

He hung his head and whispered a faint, “I don’t know,”

“No Malic, you do,” I stated,”There is way more to it than that,”

“I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore if you knew how fucked up I was. There you happy now,” He said with a growing voice.

I felt the familiar pang in my chest. Why would he ever think that? I hurt just to think that he would think we wouldn’t want him just because of what a cruel man did to him. It kind of reminds me of...no, I can’t think of him right now, I need to think about Malic.

I pulled him close,”Malic why would you ever think we wouldn’t want you,”

“Well when you adopted me you didn’t know about the voices, you don’t know who I used to be Mark,”

What is he talking about, “Malic, what do you mean by that?”

“I, uh,” he was stuttering, “What do you mean Mark?”

“You said I don’t know who you used to be, what did you mean by that,”

“Mark, you don’t want to know.”

"Yes, I do”

“I, well, when I was under his care I bottled up everything,” he started,” I tried to not let it show that I was terrified. So when he would, uh yeah, I needed an outlet. I couldn’t find one that I could do frequently and indiscreetly enough to keep me sane. So I turned to my last choice. Cutting.” On that last word, he seemed to get a bit choked up.

“Malic, no” I gasped.

“Yeah, I cut. When I started cutting I tried to keep it secret. I didn’t want him to find out. But of course, he did. He then used it against me, giving way to a whole new barrage of insults. That made me want more release. I started cutting more. It wasn’t enough, it was never enough. That spawned the voices. They told me I needed release. I obliged. That just made them more prominent. They started to dictate my life. Do this, do that. All of the things they wanted me to do ended in my pain. But it was like it was irresistible. They just got worse and worse. They wouldn’t go away. Medicine wasn’t an option because I was under his care. Eventually, I just put a wall up. If I was behind a wall I couldn’t be hurt. It was a last resort. I made myself devoid of all emotion. I tried to keep it up, but sometimes it would be too hard. When they had the chance, the voices slipped through the cracks. I couldn’t take it anymore. I ran away hoping the voices wouldn’t follow. I was wrong. I found myself half frozen to death in a park when two strange men saved me. You know the story from there. I thought the voices were gone after that but they weren’t. They came back recently. They want me to go see him Mark. I just, I don’t know what to do.”

I realized I was crying,”Malic come here,” He scooted closer to me. I grabbed him into a hug and whispered in his ear,”No matter what you do, Jack and I are here with you,”

“Ok,” was all he said.

We sat there for a few more minutes, neither of us knowing what to say.

“Hey Mark,”

“Yeah,”

 

 

“I want to see him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that was a lot of angst.
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry, I have more.


	18. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I got another angst chapter for ya.
> 
> I'm gonna rename this story Angst: With Chapters
> 
> As always leave comments as they are really what keep me writing this story. Thoughts, opinions, criticisms, I'll take them I just like having some interaction with the people reading my story.

Malic’s P.O.V

“Ok,”

Wait, what. He’s going to let me see him. I could sense the dark cloud of confusion spreading across my mind.

He must have seen the look of confusion that my face was involuntarily making because he said, “If you want to see him, you can. I wouldn’t advise you to do it but if you want to you can.”

“Oh, thank you, Mark.”

“But,” he said,”Can you please tell me what you are thinking to accomplish by seeing him.”

“I,” I started,”I really don’t know, but I just feel like I have to. Whether it turns out good or bad I just have to.”

“Ok, I’ll see what I can do.” And with that, he gets up and walks away.

“Hey, Mark,” He turns towards me, “Thank you.”

He gave a half-hearted grin and continued to walk away.

I was left there in my room with a torment of emotions wreaking havoc on my brain. Should I be happy, scared, depressed, what? Mostly though I’m just confused. I get to see Cory, is that a good thing or a bad thing. It might give me closure, or it might make me even worse. Just the thought of seeing him again seemed like a distant nightmare. Fears exist for a reason though, don’t they? Oh well, I could always back out if I want to. 

I decided to walk to the kitchen. On my way there I hear the arguing of Mark and Jack behind a closed bedroom door. A little eavesdropping couldn’t hurt anybody, right?

“Do you think he’s ready for this,” Jack asked.

“It wouldn’t be my first decision but he wants to see him.” Great, Mark seems to be playing devil’s advocate.

“Think of what could happen, though, sure there is the slight chance that he could find closure in the visit, however, what are the other possibilities. Depression, anxiety, more voices, suicidal tendencies or all of the above.” His voice seemed to be rising above its normal octave.

“Listen, Jack, I don’t know what will happen. But I do know that he wants to do this. Do you seriously think that if we don’t do this he won’t go by himself and I don’t know about you but I would much rather be there when he sees his abusive father.”

“I, I’m just worried for him.”

“I know, I know. But we’ll be there for him, right?”

“Yes, we will.”

“Then he will be okay,” Mark said, the confidence lacing his voice was intoxicating. He was pretty satisfied with his argument.

Well, I guess it’s settled then. I will see Cory. Let’s do this thing.

…  
Before I knew it the visit was scheduled and I was in the car on my way to the county prison. The nervousness was more than just a pit in my stomach. It was more like a big block of iron buried in my stomach. I was more than just terrified. The prison seemed to loom over me when we were at our farthest distance. You can imagine how I felt when we were in the parking lot.

The bleak halls seemed to directly parallel my feelings. The fluorescent lights seemed to barely light the dim halls. The clicking of our heels echoing throughout the facility as we made our way towards the waiting room. The doors opened in a silently swing blasting us with cold air from the room. We were greeted with identical chairs lining the walls of the room and a small windowed desk built into the wall. The room was fairly empty apart from two crackheads in the corner and an extremely bored looking elderly receptionist behind the desk.

Jack and I went to sit down in the chairs while Mark went to sign us in for the visit. He came back pretty quickly and just as he went to sit down the receptionist shouted in a very monotone voice, “Visit for Mark Fish-bark.”

Mark shot her a glance that in its entirety said, “Really?” She made direct eye contact and just shrugged. She clearly did not give a shit.

With that, we all stood up and made our way to the stainless steel door. As we pushed it open we were greeted with a room that was split into two halves by a windowed shelf separated into small quadrants. Each quadrant held a black phone on each side. It was basically the same room you see in every movie where a character is in prison. Very basic and predictable.

There were a few things that unnerved me a little more than an exponential amount. One of them was the pure blandness of the room. The plain white walls accompanied by the silver highlights of the stainless steel seemed to wear away my mind. God knows why. I seem to remember something about surrounding a human in plain colors being a form of torture. I can only imagine what being stuck in a room like this for a day would do to you.

Another thing was the fact that on the other side a glass wall was my past abusive caretaker. A man who drove me to the point of clinical insanity. A man I almost died trying to escape from. A man who created demons that still follow me around today. Demons that lead me right back to him.

Surprisingly enough, the thing that unnerved me the most about the situation was the gasp accompanied by a choked sob that came from Jack. I quickly turned to him to see his hand covering his mouth and a distant look in his eyes.

“Jack, what’s wrong?” I asked.

“Mark, it’s him.” He said turning to Mark.

“What do you mean,” Mark asked. I was, clearly, very confused. Was there something that happened I didn’t know about.

“From high school Mark.”

“Oh shit,” Mark said, the realization was visible on his face. If only I knew what he was realizing. All I knew was that Jack was obviously in no shape to stay in the room.

"Mark, take him, I’ll be okay.”

He glanced between Jack and I, “We’ll come right back okay,” I nodded.

The left with little a word and I was left alone with him. Turning to him I saw that he was looking down and drumming his fingers on the shelf in front of him. I cautiously walked over to him and slowly picked up the phone on my side of the wall as he did the same.

“Cory.”

“Malic.”

There was a long silence. I was staring at him and he continued to stare at his fingers. Still drumming.

I opened my mouth to say something but before I could form any words he said,”So I see you brought friends with you.”

“What did you do to him,” the venom lacing my voice was sickening.

“Straight to the point, what a change from the feeble Malic I once knew. However, I won’t let you get off so easy. Tell, are they your caretakers, parents, friends-”

“We don’t know yet,” I stated matter-of-factly.

“Ah, ah, ah. I wasn’t finished yet. You know how I feel about being interrupted,” I could feel myself grow smaller with his words, “Whatever they are to you, though, I’m sure the only reason they let you stay with them is because they pity you.” Never making eye contact, always drumming those damn fingers.

“That’s not true,” I tried to fight back. It was no use, I couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Oh really,” Drum, drum, drum, “How did they come to pick you up then.”

They saved my life, then they took me in. Holy shit, they really did pity me.

He obviously could see my dilemma, “Don’t tell me, they helped you, got to know you, and then took you in. I only wonder if you told yourself they adopted you because of your personality. Aww, that’s so precious. I hate to break it to you but that is not what happened. They probably found out what I did to you from a doctor and decided to take you in.” I felt so helpless, all I could do was sit there and listen to that god forsaken drumming of those fucking fingers.

“Do you remember what I used to always tell you about your old family. Yeah, that’s right, your birth mother and father. You were the child they never wanted. They had already had two boys and three girls. They never wanted you. Although, there was something different about you,” drum, drum, drum,”You were cursed. It was like you brought bad luck. The priests even refused to baptize you,” drum, drum, drum, ”The child they never wanted turned their lives into a living hell. They lost money, times got tough. They never let anyone point the finger at you but they always knew it was you. They talked behind your back. I was friends with your parents. Then suddenly, on a totally normal car ride, the family car was t-boned by a semi. And guess who was the only one to survive. That’s right, the cursed child.”

I could feel my breathing quicken, my mouth sewn shut and my heart hammering against my ribcage. I knew this story, had been told it since I was first in Cory’s care.

“What a funny coincidence that had been,” his drumming seemed to increase in speed and my breath along with it, “An entire family murdered except a mysterious child. Doesn’t that seem too coincidental.”

“Now I’m sure that it’s not of course, or…”

My breathing quickens, drum, drum, drum.

“How does it feel for it to be all you fault,”

Those dead lifeless eyes, drum, drum, drum.

"That your entire family is dead,”

No hope, drum, drum, drum.

“And I’m in prison,”

So small, drum, drum, drum.

“Doesn’t it seem like you hurt everyone,”

Small, shaking, hopeless, drum, drum, drum.

“Better be careful around those two,”

I don’t want to hurt them, drum, drum, drum.

“You wouldn’t want for them to die,”

Shaking to the rhythm of the drums, drum, drum, drum.

“And have it be all,”

Stop, drum, drum, drum.

“Your,”

So small, drum, drum, drum.

“Fault,”

 

Hopeless.  
…

As a frantic Mark and Jack rushed to grab me and pull me away from the phone, I realized all the things I didn’t see in our relationship. The pity, sickeningly obvious. How temporary they kept it.  
The fact that I am a cursed murderer, that’s undecided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I bet there was absolutely no trace of angst in that chapter.


	19. So Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, this chapter is okay.  
> I guess.  
> Anyways make sure to leave comments, I don't think I will leave end notes, I- uh you'll see.

Jack’s P.O.V

...

“You can love someone so much…”

-John Green

...

 

 

It seems so odd. That is, it is so odd how much you can hurt for someone you love. It seems so odd how you can bypass your own fears for someone you love. It just seems so odd.

Running into that room I did all of those things. I hurt so much for Malic. I hurt so much for Mark hurting for Malic. I hurt so bad for everyone, except for one. I didn’t hurt for my fear. The man who marked my childhood with embarrassment and torment. The man who drove me to the edge and never cared enough to even think about pulling my back.

I felt guilty. If I hadn’t had a breakdown at the sight of him Malic wouldn’t have been left alone. He wouldn’t have been left alone to listen to all the things that horrible man said. Was this my fault.

I don’t know, but then again it doesn’t matter now. Mark carried Malic bridal style to the waiting room. He was sobbing all the way. Malic was shaking and breathing in uneven, short bursts. He had his eyes squeezed shut and was murmuring short sentence fragments and words. It was almost like short clips of his thoughts.

Mark set him down in one of the chairs and he reflexively curled up into a ball. Clutching his head, he started to try and calm himself down to no avail. Every time he would start to get his breathing back in control he would just revert to his original state. We started to try and look around for help but the room had cleared of all of its occupants. That just left us. What to do, I don’t know. Does Mark know, probably not? We quickly embraced him and started to whisper things in his ear. After a slight change in his breathing pattern after a full minute, we decided it wasn’t working fast enough.

“Jack, I will go find help, can you calm him down,” Crap.

“I’ll try,” I said, he nodded his head and started jogging down the halls.

I turned to Malic to find him in the most helpless state I had ever seen him in. He was sobbing with labored breathing and curled up into a very intense fetal position.

I sat down next to him and quickly decided to take the calm approach.

“Hey, Malic. I’m here, don’t worry I’m here,” I said in the most levelheaded voice I could manage. In all truthfulness, I was on the verge of tears.

I held his hand and he squeezed it. He slowly started to come out of the fetal position and started to sit up.

“This is so pathetic,” he said,”Here I am crying over something I wanted in the first place.”

“That’s not pathetic, some things just don’t turn out how we expected them to turn out.”

“I don’t even know what I expected this to turn out to be. I just wanted some form of closure, good or bad. I guess I got the latter, huh.”

“I don’t know,” I consoled, “You never know what type of closure is good closure or bad closure.”

There was a long silence between us, his breathing slowly started to calm down and the tears stopped falling.

“Hey Jack,” he started, “What did he do to you?”

There was a long pause before I said, “It’s not really important,”

“Yes it is,” he said looking at me.

“He and this other boy did something to me in high school that made me do something I shouldn’t have done.”

“Oh,” he said, he seemed to understand, “I’m sorry. What are the odds that the same guy happened to torment the two of us.”

“Yeah,” I murmured, “Go figure.”

Another long silence.

“Malic, what did he tell you in there.”

Silence.

“He told me the truth,”

“And what is that exactly,”

He breathed in deeply, “Why did you take me in?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you take me in, was it because you pitied me?”

“No Malic,” How could he think that,”We took you in because we saw something in you. We could see that you were something different. You just hid behind a facade.”

“Oh, okay,”

“If that is his definition of the truth than being in that prison has certainly done something to his head.”

I got a small, weak giggle from Malic.

“What else did he tell you?”

“The fact that I hurt everyone I come to love,” He says in a somber tone.

I was taken aback. Why would he ever think that? Mark and I never read much into his past before Cory came along. What happened?

“What happened?”

“Think about it,” He starts, “Cory is in prison, he was charged with child abuse and countless other things that will stick with him until he dies.”

“He deserves those, though,” I stated, “He committed all of those crimes.”

“My parents and family didn’t deserve it, though,”

More silence.

“Malic, what happened to your old family,”

Even more silence.

“I was the child they never wanted,” He started, “I would cry all night, and cause scenes. I would never behave. The others mocked and gossiped. They said I was cursed. They said I should be sent away. They said I was a burden. I tried to ignore but the torment never ended. My family attempted to shield me from the insults but it was just a waste of energy. Then one night, we were on our way home from a dinner and our car slid off the side of the road. We swerved and dodged but the brakes had failed and we were on a downhill slope. Eventually, the trees became too thick. We ran right into one. All I remember after that is being carried on a gurney and hearing ‘Devil Child’ and ‘Demon’ circling the air. Low and behold that the one human being to survive the crash happened to be the bewitched child. Needless to say, none of my other relatives wanted me, they all thought I was cursed too. Plus, they didn’t want the murderer of their siblings in their house. I was put in a foster home. I was passed around from home to home after they all heard about my past. I started to give up. Then a man with a golden smile came and picked me up. He treated me wonderfully and I grew to love him. Then he found out about my past. Instead of sending me away he would use it against me when he got angry. Then he would be angry all the time. Then he started to get angrier and angrier. He would hit, throw things, yell, and manipulate. However, through all of that, I did learn something. I learned the truth. It is my fault my parents are dead. I can’t love anyone again, I’ll just hurt them.”

I was shocked. My heart felt like it was bleeding. It was just too much.

“That’s not true,” I heard behind me. I turned around to see Mark standing in the doorway. He walked over to Malic and gave him a hug,”You didn’t kill them, those are all just lies. I looked at your file before we adopted you. Your parents had you through artificial insemination. They had you on purpose. If Cory fed you that lie, then think about what else he was telling you that wasn’t true.”

Malic looked solemn, “I believe you, but that still doesn’t change the fact that I have hurt everybody I have ever loved. I just don’t want the same to happen to you.”

We hugged him. We tried as much as we could to change his mind but he wouldn’t have any of it.

After a while, he stood up and said,”Should we go,”

Mark and I agreed begrudgingly and started to head to our car.

…

A few days pass and Malic still seems distant. He doesn’t seem as open as before. Mark and I even confronted him about it but nothing seemed to get through to him. He had his snarky comments and tried to act like he was fine but we all knew he wasn’t. Mark and I spent countless nights talking in our beds about what we could do. However, as our attempts became more and more elaborate, we got less and less of a reaction out of him.

I decided that we needed to have a long conversation in private about what we could do. We would pretend to have a date night. We told Malic that we would be gone for the night. He seemed happy to see us go on a date, or at least he pretended to. With unsure minds and uneasy hearts we set off on our “date”.

We started driving. 

“What should we do about him,” I asked.

“I don’t know, we can’t get through to him,”

“Should we just sit him down and talk about it.”

“No,” he replied, “Too blunt”

“Okay so how about-”

“Oh my-”

I could only watch in horror as a large truck plowed into as head on at full force. My senses were replaced by the sound of squealing tires, the smell of blood and smoke, the shards of glass against my skin, the sheer look of terror upon Mark’s face, and the deep blackness of unconsciousness.

I fall into the ever cold embrace of death to never return.

 

...  
“You can love someone so much…

But you can never love people as much as you can miss them.”

-John Green  
...


	20. Diagnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so can you not kill me, please.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I didn't mean to (not really)  
> Um, maybe I will make it better.

Malic’s P.O.V

Sitting alone shows just how far the human mind can wander. You can start with a rather simple train of thought and just watch it derail and go all over the place. Case in point, my current situation. A rather uniform topic, should or shouldn’t I continue to block them out. Let’s see what evidence I have. I have a very strong argument that shows that I do in fact hurt everyone I come to love. But what if that is all propaganda set up by Cory to scare me. Probably not, but what if those cases were just flukes. What could happen if I let them in? A new life, never ending happiness, or a horrible turn of events.

Derail.

What if I did some more research on the two. I should go watch some of their videos. It would be more fun than sitting here alone. What was I talking about again? Who cares, I could get some entertainment at least.

I started to walk towards the laptop on the dining room table. Before I could get there though the home phone started ringing. Huh, must be Mark or Jack. I picked up the phone, pressed accept call, and put the phone to my ear.

“Hello,” I said.

“Is this the household of Mark Fischbach?”

“Yes, who is this,” I questioned.

“This is St. Vincent Medical Center, we regret to inform you that Mark and a person by the name of Sean McLoughlin have been taking into our care.”

I nearly dropped the phone right then and there, “Oh my god, what happened?”

“The two individuals were hit head on by a drunk driver,”

I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes, “Are they okay?” Please be okay, please be okay. Please just fucking be okay.

“We’re sorry,” He paused.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. I held my breath and awaited the horrid details. This can’t be happening. They can’t be-

“They are in critical condition.”

I didn’t know whether to be relieved or mortified. Probably a little bit of both.

“Oh Jesus Christ,” I let a small sob escape my chest,”Will I be able to see them?”

“They are in surgery right now, we don’t know if or when they will be stable. You are welcome to come to the hospital, though.”

“I would love to come but I can’t drive, at least I'm not old enough.”

“Is there a friend that can give you a ride to the hospital.”

I then remembered the number Mark told me to call in case of an emergency. It was a friend of Mark and Jack’s that had just recently moved to L.A. What was his name again, Frank? No, Fernando? No that’s just stupid, oh right, Felix.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Alright well, you can check in at the front desk when you arrive. Just ask for Mark or Sean, they receptionist will tell you their room number,” I knew how hospitals worked I just didn’t want to interrupt.

“Thank you, sir,” with that I hung up. I quickly grabbed my phone and punched in what I hoped to be the number. I never was good at remembering phone numbers.

To my surprise, somebody picked up almost instantly. Eager I see,”Hello,” they said.

“Yes, is this Felix Kjellberg,” I sputtered out.

“Yes, who is this?”

“My name is Malic, I live with Mark and Jack. I need your help.”

“Wait what, what do you mean Mark and Jack, they don’t live together, I swear if this is a desperate fan,” Geez, ego much.

“Long story, listen they were in a car accident. They're in the hospital. I need your help. Please, you have to pick me up.”

“Oh my god,” I heard him mutter, “If what you are saying is true, you have a lot of explaining to do,”

“We are kinda short on time, please I will explain it all, I just need a ride to the hospital.” I pleaded.

There was a short silence.

“What hospital,” he asked. I felt a breath escape my lips.

“St. Vincent Medical Center,”

“I’m on my way,” With that, he hung up.

They wait for Felix to arrive at the house left me alone with my own thoughts for too long. I was pacing back and forth for what felt like hours when I heard a honk outside. I quickly ran outside and was greeted by a black Chevy with a dirty blond sitting inside. I ran and hopped into the passenger seat. 

“I’ll explain,” I said as I sat down, breathing heavily.

“You better,”

I quickly summarized the chain of events that lead up to where we were now. I was careful to dance around my past and the prison visit. Those were topics for another day.

“Wow, I don’t know why they never told me,” Felix said.

“Don’t take it personally, I think they wanted to keep it a secret for a bit, I hear their jobs have a slot to do with social media. I bet they just didn’t want my staying with them to leak.”

“Maybe,” he grew silent, “So what happened to Mark and Jack,”

I took a deep breath,”As far as I know, they got in a car accident and are in critical condition,”

He grew silent, “Oh god,”

“Yeah,” I murmured.

A long moment of silence passed between us. The air seemed to stand still and you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, Felix broke the silence.

“Why didn’t they tell me, about you I mean,” he questioned.

“I really don’t know, don’t take it personally, though. I’m sure they were just uneasy with the idea that everybody could know that not only were they in a relationship but they also had a child in their care,” In the back of my mind all I could think about was the real reason, they were probably too busy taking care of me to tell their friends about everything. Now, Felix felt betrayed and it was all my fault. Great, another person I’ve hurt by just existing.

Apparently, I had been thinking for longer than I had thought because Felix gently nudged me and murmured a soft, “We’re here.”

We quickly jumped out of the car and I raced ahead of Felix, through the hospital doors and straight to the receptionist’s desk.

“Where are they,” I asked exasperated.

Without even looking up to meet my eyes she said, “I’m sorry sir, you are going to have to be a bit more descriptive than that.”

Suddenly, Felix appeared behind me, “Where are Sean McLoughlin and Mark Fischbach?”

She finally looked up to meet our eyes, “One moment sirs,” she mumbled in a very monotone voice.

After a few punches of a keyboard, she said,”They are still in surgery, you will have to wait a while, you are welcome, however, to wait in their room. It is east wing room 126-C, third floor.”

We mumbled our thank you’s and quickly set off for their room. Neither of us spoke, presumably because we were afraid of what a conversation would bring.

We finally found the room and found a room with two empty hospital beds, a small table, and a chair. Obviously, hospitals are not meant to be hotel rooms, but this was still a little empty. Maybe they are trying to encourage people to not want to stay in hospitals. I dunno.

We sat down, Felix sat in the chair while I sat on one of the beds. I kept looking at my legs, terrified of making eye contact with anything else but the floor. I could feel Felix staring me. I pretended not to notice. I could sense a bit of anger towards someone.   
Maybe it was because Mark and Jack never told him about me. Does he blame me for it?

Just as I was about to ask him if that was true, the door opened. A doctor poked his head in.

“Excuse me sirs, but I have to ask you to leave the room as we situate our two patients.”

Felix and I reluctantly obliged. As we waited in the hall we caught a few glimpses of beds with bandaged bodies on them. I tried to ignore the tears welling in my eyes, I gotta be strong. For them.

After a few minutes, a group of nurses exited the room and the doctor motioned us in. Once we were inside the room he nodded towards the chair and a new chair that had appeared beside it. One of the nurses must have brought it in.

“Whom of the two of you is the representative of the Fischbach household,” the doctor asked.

“That would be me,” I said.

“Right, are you over eighteen,” Really, do I look over eighteen.

“No,” I said.

“Right, may I speak to you sir,” he said as he gestures to Felix. Felix takes a quick glance at me before exiting the room with the doctor.

Left alone in a room with two of my caretakers in critical condition. Why? Me of course.

I slowly walked up to their beds. They seemed so close together, yet so far apart. The didn’t look too good. They were bruised and bandaged, cut and cauterized. The I.V.’s going into their arms in various places just added to the effect. They were breathing in rhythmic beats, their breathing almost synchronized. Two weak hearts marching to the same tune. Their hands felt cold and clammy, just a small hint of warmth beneath the skin. Just enough to hold on. Of course, there was only one thing I could think about the entire time.

This is all my fault. Cory was right. I hurt everyone I’m near. I’m a cursed child. I burden my family, I burdened my friends, I burdened Cory, I burdened… them. I bet they regret saving me in that park. They should have let me die. It would have made life a lot easier than what it is for them now. They should have let me go, shouldn’t have loved me. I hurt them just like everyone else.

My thinking wasn’t helped by the tears running down my cheeks. I can’t keep looking at them like this, I just can’t handle it. 

Suddenly, I hear Felix start to yell “What do you mean” and “I can help.” There was a lot more in Swedish but I wasn’t really listening. I was too far into my own thoughts. By the time Felix entered the room I had made up my mind. I am going to-

“Oh my god,” Felix shouted.

“What is it Felix,” I asked trying to push curiosity. It just wasn’t coming.

“The doctor said,” he became choked up,”The doctor said that they are dying. He says that if they don’t wake up in a week, they will call it hopeless and pull the plug. The chances are very unlikely. Malic, we can’t do anything. It’s-It’s hopeless,” he sobbed.

It seemed like I was having a kind of out-of-body experience. I could hear myself sobbing, I could feel myself fall to the floor. I just all seemed so distant. So dull. So emotionless. So-so… dead. Moments passed like seconds, hours like minutes. Before I knew it I was in Felix’s car in front of Mark’s flat.

“Are you sure you are okay?”

He seemed worried, “No, not really,” he said,”How about you.”

“I don’t know.”

A moment of silence.

“You know, if you ever need someone to talk to,” he started.

“I’m okay,” I said firmly.

“You can come to my place if you like, Marzia won’t mi-”

“I’m okay,” I said a little too harshly.

A moment of silence.

“Okay,” he said sullenly, “You have my number right?”

“Yeah,” I said.

“Okay, good.”

“Hey Felix,”

He turned to meet my eyes, “Yeah.”

“Thank you,” I mumbled. The tears in my eyes building to a substantial amount.

He quickly embraced me and I sobbed into his shoulder. A solid minute passed and we finally pulled away from each other. We took a look at each other's tearstained faces.

We quickly said our goodbyes and I entered the lonely flat.

…

A week later.

I had made my decision. Over the week of sobbing, regretting, and breaking out the razor blades I didn’t change the decision I had made at the hospital.

I can’t hurt anyone ever again.

I’ve hurt too many.

No more.

Please.

The phone started to ring.

It’s the number I was expecting. 

The hospital.

Calling about Mark and Jack.

To tell me whether they woke up or not.

I won’t pick it up.

It doesn’t matter.

They won’t see me again.

I can’t hurt anyone ever again.

I’ve hurt too many.

No more.

Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, it keeps me writing.  
> AND IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS YOU HAVE TO COMMENT.


	21. Epiphany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, not much to say this time besides comment your thoughts and opinions, I love to read them.

Jack’s P.O.V

It was a weird feeling. Kind of like floating in nothing. The darkness was consuming. The cold was numbing. I was surrounded by absolutely nothing. Like oblivion.

It was a weird feeling being pulled out of the nothing. Kind of like being pulled by a bungee cord. The darkness was thinning. The cold was warmer. I was surrounded by a growing light. Like a growing dawn.

It was a weird feeling being woken up. Kind of like a life-giving explosion. The light was blinding. The warmth was comforting. I was surrounded by white. Like heaven.

I took a gasping breath as I tried to sit up. I couldn’t. Somebody kept me down and I was too weak to fight back. I broke into a coughing fit as my eyes adjusted. White room, white sheets, people in white clothes. 

“Breathe Sean, breathe,” A calming voice said. I found myself following its orders. Breathe in, breathe out. I started to calm down and it became easier for me to focus on things. I was surrounded by large pieces of machinery and nurses. As far as I could tell, the voice belonged to the doctor standing at the foot of my bed.

Suddenly a thought popped into my mind, Mark. I quickly tried to turn my head to see more of the room only to be matched by a large burst of pain.

“Easy Sean, what do you need,” the doctor questioned.

“M-Mark,” I muttered through clenched teeth.

“Yes, he is here. In the bed next to you in fact. However I am going to have to ask you to not turn your head, the crash put a lot of stress on your neck. You didn’t heal while you were in a coma, so you will start to heal now. Just try to move as little as possible.”

Wait, coma, crash. What happened again? I remember that we were driving, then what happened. I remember a truck. Did it crash into us? It must have. And what about a coma. Oh god, how long was I out?

“How long was I out,” I managed to force out. My throat was exceptionally dry.

“A week,” she said nonchalantly as if it wasn’t a big deal. 

“What,” I tried to shout, but it just came out as a hoarse whisper.

“You were out for about a week, did I not make myself clear,” she said coldly.

“Is Mark okay,” I needed to know.

“We will administer the same type of treatment we administered to you a few minutes ago,”

“What is that,” I questioned, she seems like the type of person who would normally explain these types of things.

“It is an adrenaline shot, it is meant to kickstart the brain and send it out of its coma.”

Something seemed fishy, “What’s the catch.”

She sighed, “It may have a reverse effect on the brain due to the overload of a normally controlled substance. In other words, it may speed up the death of the patient. That is why we always wait until the last day of the patient's life support before we administer the shock.”

A million questions were racing through my mind. Mark could die, right here, right now. Also, was this our last day of life support. Does that mean they were going to pull the plug? How could they do that?

“You were going to pull the plug,” I asked, a hint of anger in my voice.

“You were in critical condition and your health was failing. We can’t fund just you forever, that’s unfair to the other patients.”

Her logic was sound, but something about here wanting to pull the plug on me, especially Mark, made me angry. It seemed like such a heartless thing to do.

“We are going to start the treatment now,” she stated as she walked towards Mark’s bed.

I was able to turn my head without the excruciating pain and I finally saw Mark. Bruised and bandaged lying deathly still. The sight made me want to be sick. That mixed with the idea that this moment could determine Mark’s fate made me want to cry. Mark and I never really had a chance to develop our relationship due to what was going on with Malic and the incident. The only thought going through my mind was that might be one of my biggest regrets.

The room was deathly quiet as a nurse administered the dosage into Mark’s arm. The nurse got into their positions just in case he struggled or convulsed, but nothing happened. Just a deathly silence. A few more seconds and the nurses seemed to relax. That’s not a good sign. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. No, this can’t be happening. He can’t be, he can’t be.

More silence. Nothing was happening, nothing had changed. No recovery, no flatline, nothing. I felt my limbs grow weak with realization. Nothing happened, it was the last day. They would pull the plug. There was no chance of Mark surviving.

NO, no no no no no. This can’t be happening. Why him, why not me. He deserves to live. It isn’t fair, why is it always the good ones.

The doctor slowly turned to me, I could read her expression like a book.

“Can I have a moment with him, please,” I said with a cracking voice and tears dangerously close to spilling.

She nodded and came to help me out of bed while the other nurses stepped out of the way. I stood shakily on my legs. They hadn’t been used in a week. I hobbled over to his bed with the help of the doctor. The closer I got the more I felt the tears building. Then I was standing in front of him and I couldn’t hold it in any longer. I fell onto his chest sobbing and clutched at his gown.

I whispered weak ‘sorry’s and ‘It should have been me’s into his chest. He didn’t deserve this. I sobbed more and more and more. I couldn’t stop thinking about all of the times we could have had together, all of the love, all of the craziness. We could’ve had a future, we could’ve grown old together. There were so many possibilities. 

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn’t notice the small gasp from a nurse. It was just so unfair.

That’s when I noticed a few fingers carding through my hair. I quickly shot up from my resting place to be greeted by a weak smile and a messy mop of red hair. I couldn’t comprehend what was happening. I quickly hugged him until I was sure no one could take me away from him. I couldn’t bear to leave his side. Not now, not ever.

“Sean,” the doctor said warmly,”You need to let go.”

I loosened my grip but wouldn’t let go, I kept my face pressed into his gown. I didn’t want to open my eyes, what if all of this is an illusion. Just a fever dream caused by the trauma of a fatal car accident.

“No don’t make me let go,” I implored.

“Sean honey, can you let go,” spoke a smooth voice. I would recognize that voice anywhere. 

I pulled away from Mark’s chest to behold his face in all of its glory. No longer was it still with a deathlike sleep, it was bright and vibrant. He wore a smile the size of the room and his hair was sticking out so much it looked like he had a fan on his head. He must have noticed the tears running down my face because his smile faltered. 

“Sean, why are you crying?”

“I th-thought you were dead-d,” I hiccuped between sobs. I couldn’t tell whether they were tears of sadness or tears of joy but my guess is that they were a mixture of both.

He pulled me into his embrace as the doctor explained what had happened. I could feel him nodding as the doctor explained but I didn’t care. I was too busy soaking up every second of him being with me.

Losing somebody like that really puts everything into perspective. It seems so cheesy to say that, but it really does. It’s quite odd that, after spending almost no time in a real relationship, I was so drastically affected by the idea of Mark passing away.

I knew, at that moment, that I was completely, head over heels, fairytale style in love with this red-haired child of a man. He is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. This is the man that I could never live without, the man that I would take a bullet for.  
I also knew at that moment exactly how close I got to losing him. I got so close to having the entire rest of my life, absolutely obliterated. So close to having an entire possible future, erased. I felt more tears spill over my eyes and tried to stifle a new onslaught of chest-racking sobs.

I felt a strong hand slowly left my face up. It guided me to the gaze of warm honey-brown eyes. The sight of that familiar face, the one I watched for so long, the one I pined after for so long, the one I almost lost, completely destroyed my will to hold back any cries. As I burrowed myself into his chest I could hear Mark mumble a small command to the doctor. Seconds later I heard them leave the room.

A deep voice came from above my head, “I’m here.” That simple sentence was all a needed, a small confirmation that this wasn’t some fever dream of a heartbroken soul.

He embraced me and rocked me back and forth as we fell into a comfortable breathing pattern. All the while I only had one thought on my mind. I love him, forever and always, to the moon and back, from now till the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought, I'd love to hear it.


	22. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I just want to say that in a week I may have to miss an upload because I have a competition I have to go to and have no time to write. I will try to get a chapter done but just know that is a possibility. Anyway, please comment, it helps me write this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Mark’s P.O.V

There we lay, in a hospital bed, holding each other tightly. I felt his warm tears soak through the hospital gown I was wearing. I felt small sobs shake his body. I felt his heartbreak, and I felt his joy. I feel him. I feel his essence, who he is, the culmination of his being on my chest.

So there I sat.

Waiting for this moment to fade.

Waiting for this perfect moment to fade.

Waiting to find out that this was all wrong, that this isn’t real. I shouldn’t be here, the doctor said I died, or at least should’ve died.

But there we lay.

Nothing changed.

I looked down at Jack. He had calmed down a bit, but his eyes were still swimming in tears. I began to run my fingers through his hair. We made eye contact, gazes locking. I saw something in those eyes. Something was different. He looked at me a different way. I don’t know what it is, but I know I look at him the same way. Whatever that look is, I know I feel it as well. I hope he knows that.

We were still looking at each other with laser focus. I felt myself melt into those eyes and I leaned forward. I closed my eyes and felt a warm hand cup my cheek. I felt his lips on mine. We kissed, not willing to let each other go for even an instance.  
Without warning, we broke apart. I opened my eyes to be greeted by his face so close to mine that our noses were touching. I felt his breath tickle my lips.

“Mark,” he ventured, seeing if I would answer.

“Yeah,” I responded quietly as I was breathless.

“I,” he paused, “I love you.”

I felt my world stop spinning, and just as quickly as it was stopped it kicked into overdrive.

I looked him deep in the eyes. There was no doubt in my mind what my answer would be, there was no need to think.

“I love you, so much.”

We stared for a few more moments. We let ourselves contemplate what those words mean to us.

What do they mean to me? They mean that nothing can change the fact that I am completely devoted to the man laying on my chest. They mean that I will always be by his side. They mean that I would give him my whole world, give him my whole life. They mean that I expect him to do the same.

I leaned in and pressed a soft and passionate kiss to his lips. As I pulled back we once again met gazes.

“God, what did I do to deserve you,” he muttered.

“I could ask you the same thing?”

“Do you know how good it feels to say ‘I love you?”

“I don’t think you can comprehend how good it feels,” I joked.

Jack then started to climb off of me. I sat up and began to climb out of the bed as well. The doctor from before walked in and took one quick look at us and tried to stifle a disapproving nod.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I was just wondering if I could keep you for an extra day just to help you get back on your feet and back into good health.”

I glanced and Jack and then back and the doctor and answered her, “Fine.”

She then pulled to large plastic bags out of the hallway and handed them to us, “These are the personal belongings that the police could salvage from the crash. I opened up the bag to find nothing more than a slightly bashed phone, my wallet, and my car keys.

Well, at least we are still alive.

I pulled out the phone and turned it on, surprised to find that it still works. I had a mass of missed messages but my eyes were drawn to the most recent ones.

They were from Felix. I quickly opened his text thread to find “Call Me” sent almost every hour of the last twenty-four.

“Hey, Jack look at this,” I said, motioning him over to my side. He peered over my shoulder and quickly dug into his bag to pull out his phone. I saw him tap the screen a few times and his face made a worried look. He showed his phone to me only to see “Something is wrong” sent almost every hour of the day.

I slowly picked up my phone and found Felix’s contact, tapped it, and then tapped on the call button. The phone started to ring.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

“Mark,” a frantic voice said.

“Felix, what's wrong?”

“Mark, I- uh, where do I start?”

“From the beginning,” I said, trying to reassure him. Jack tapped me on the shoulder, and I, getting the signal, turned the phone to speakerphone.

I could hear him take a deep breath, “When the incident first happened, Malic called me. I didn’t know who he was but he explained everything. Then we got to the hospital, and you guys were in a coma. They said that if you didn’t wake up in a week they would pull the plug. I didn’t know what to do. When I told Malic, I could tell something was off. I dropped him off at your flat. I should’ve stayed with him, I didn’t. I was angry that I didn’t know about him. I’m so sorry.”

“Felix,” I begged. I could feel the tears threatening to spill, “What happened.”

“I tried to reach him,” he said, he was hyperventilating and sobbing. I felt myself start to cry as well as I could only listen in horror. “I’m so sorry, it's all my fault.”

“What happened Felix,” I yelled.

All I got in response was more sobbing and sorry’s. We obviously weren’t getting anything else out of him so I turned to Jack, who also was crying, and grabbed his hand as I ran out of the room. I bolted through the hallway until I was confronted by our doctor.

“Where, do you think you are going,” she asked in a very arrogant voice.

I couldn’t care less, “Please, we need to leave, our son is in danger.” The words rolled right off my tongue, very naturally. It was natural to call Malic my son.

She looked at us once again, at our tearstained cheeks and shaking hands. She looked at her shoes and then threw us another plastic bag, “Take this and go, don’t tell anyone.”

We muttered thank you’s as we fled the facility. We burst through the front door and almost ran into the street trying to hail a cab. We flagged one down pretty quickly as we were in hospital gowns. We jumped in the back and I gave him a destination. He asked no questions as our appearance probably labeled us as psychos.

In no time we arrived at my flat and Jack and I hopped out. The cab driver started shouting for his money and I shouted a careless, “Wait, I will pay you.”

We continued running to my door and I could already see that it was busted open. We ran inside only to see a Felix lying slumped against the wall.

Jack bent down next to Felix, “What’s wrong, what happened."

He weakly pointed to the counter where there was a note with writings scribbled into it.

I slowly and cautiously walked towards the counter and picked up the note.

…

Dear Mark and Jack,

I don’t know if you are the ones reading this and if you aren’t, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I did to you. I’m sorry for bringing so much sorrow and pain into your lives. As much as I’m sure you would love to say he’s wrong, Cory was right. I am cursed. I’ve brought awful things to everyone I’ve been in contact with. I’m sorry. I’ve decided to take care of the problem. I’m leaving, forever. I will never contact anyone ever again. I will live in the shadows. I can’t hurt anyone anymore. Whoever is reading this, don’t come looking for me. I don’t want you to suffer the same pain Mark and Jack did. And if it is Mark or Jack reading this, I want you to know that I loved you guys, more than anyone else in the world. You’ve been the only fathers I have ever had.

With Love,  
Malic

…

I could feel myself breaking down, with every inch of my being. I could hear myself screaming and see the tears distorting my vision.

But I waited.

I waited for that awful moment to end.

It never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	23. Torrent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance, I just want to say that I may not be able to upload next week.  
> I'm sorry, I have writer's block and am going out of town and will not have anytime to write.
> 
> This is also a short chapter, sorry.

Jack’s P.O.V

I tumbled. I fell and spun and twisted and turned. I was wrung out by sorrow and beaten by grief. I felt bruised and scarred by guilt and cut by anguish.

That was the least of my problems.

How did Malic feel, guilty, foolish, gullible, scared? 

And why did he feel that way?

Me, Mark, a semi-truck, and one hell of a fucked up parent.

I felt the letter drop from my hands, an almost mirror reaction to Mark’s. I felt myself fall against the wall and the steamy streams of tears running down my face. I felt myself sob as if my body was trying to empty itself of all feeling. 

It wasn’t working.

Every particle of me felt the same stinging pain. The same soul-ripping agony. 

So there I sat, my heart emptying itself of everything. I couldn’t bear opening my eyes, afraid to confront the possibility that I would open my eyes and have it not have been some cruel and twisted nightmare. I willed the world to change, to wake up next to Mark. To find Malic in his room, sleeping soundly. To smell pancakes in the air and be able to forget about everything.

This has to be a dream, this has to be a dream.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. I knew who it was instantaneously. Mark wrapped himself around me and I joined him in a tight embrace. We were two desperate souls, clinging to our only sense of familiarity in a now alien world.

It hurts, to say the least.

The constant stabbing of my heart with every thought that passes through my mind.

Yeah, that hurts.

I felt his body shake with every soul-gutting sob and I’m sure he felt the same from me. I could feel his tears on my shoulder. I could hear his wails. I just felt too detached to do anything.

After about a minute, I felt a soft tap on my back. I slowly looked up to find Felix furiously rubbing his eyes.

“Sean, can I do anything for you,” he asked in a soft murmur. I sat thinking for a moment, trying to comfort Mark and the same time.

“Felix,” I began in my shaky voice, “When did he leave the note?” Mark was now clutching my torso and I still had sobs racking my body and tears pouring out of my eyes.

“I don’t know, I found it today. I came over to get him to take him to the hospital, I thought he should be there to see if you were awake. When I came the door was unlocked and I found the note.” A look of sorrow passed over his face, “I’m sorry that I didn’t check on him, I could’ve helped him, this is my fault,” tears started to appear in his eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my embrace, “This is not your fault, don’t blame yourself.” We sat there for another minute, all of us trying to calm down.

We all snapped back to reality when we heard the tires of the taxi that we left outside squealing as it drove away. We all momentarily glanced at each other, cracking small smiles. I let out a soft chuckle almost too exhausted to fully laugh. We continued to sit on the floor in a small huddle, not knowing what to do next.

I felt Mark stand up. I turned to look at him and found him with a hand stretched towards me, I accepted it. I felt myself rise and heard Felix rise behind me.

“Let’s go,” Mark said looking out the open door.

“What,” I said in an almost whisper.

“We’re going to find him aren’t we?”

“Mark, we don’t even know where he could be,” Felix said.

“I don’t care, I will comb the entire fucking city of LA if I have to,” he said in a growing voice, “Every alley, every street, every building, we have to try.”

I could see the tears building in his eyes. Felix walked forward, “I agree, should we call the police to help?”

“I don’t know,” Mark said. What? Judging by Felix’s expression he felt the same way.

“Why not?” I asked.

“I don’t know, but with how damaged Malic is I don’t think having him surrounded by police would be a good thing.”

I contemplated this in my mind. Mark is right, he might be even more traumatized if we did call the police.

“Okay, let’s go,” I said. Felix looked at me oddly for a moment before nodding. I looked up at Mark for reassurance, he gave me a small nod.

And with that, I marched out the door, towards Mark’s car.

Let’s go find our son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, no new chapter next week unless a miracle happens.
> 
> Probably no new chapter.


	24. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter while driving back from a dance competition I was at, so if it's a bit weird it's because I got two hours of sleep the night before and was tired as all hell.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy, this is a kind of important chapter and if you couldn't figure it out, we are coming to the end of this story.  
> Anyways make sure you comment and I hope you enjoy.

Mark’s P.O.V

The guilt and fear were still present. It probably wouldn’t leave until all of this was over, but it was dampened. It wasn’t the ever-present cloud that seemed to never want to move an inch, it was more of an itch. Instead, it was drowned out by something much more noticeable.

A feeling of hope, of pride, of love. I don’t know if it has a name, but I felt it. It was present and was destroying that dark mass that kept following me around. It was helping, to say the least.

As I entered the driver's seat of my car I realized just how insane we were. We were going to comb the entire city of LA, in the hopes of finding one elusive child. Obviously, we had reason, love and all that jazz, but finding a needle in a haystack may have been easier.

That isn’t going to stop us, though, we will find him. 

I forced my key into the ignition and felt the rumble of the engine. I quickly unlocked the doors and watched as Jack climbed into the passenger seat and Felix sat down behind us. I looked at them and Jack gave me a small nod to which I looked forward and began to drive.

“Where are we going,” I heard Felix ask.

“I don’t know,” I admitted, “Where should we go?”

There was a long silence, only broken by the low grumble of the car on the pavement. We all sat there watching the street ahead, waiting for an idea to present itself.

“Where has he been in LA,” Felix asked.

Jack and I shared a glance before my eyes returned to the road.

“Let’s go,” I muttered as I began the route back to the start of this whole journey.

…

I parked my car against the curb in front of the now dimly lit park. The orange glow of the setting sun reflecting off of the damp blades of grass. We stood there for a moment, feeling the familiarity of the scene. Slowly we turned our eyes towards the heavily forested area of the park.

“Why here,” I heard Felix ask quietly.

“This is where we found Malic,” Jack responded meekly as if the illusion that our lives were fine was only paper thin and as fragile as glass. We couldn’t stand there pretending any longer, we need to find him. No more pretending.

“Do you think he’s here?”

“Only one way to find out,” I said as I started walking. The others followed behind me.

“Guys,” Felix started causing Jack and I to turn around, “Maybe I shouldn’t go with you, I assume Malic would want to be alone with you guys and I didn’t exactly make the greatest first impression,” he seemed nervous and was looking down at his feet.

“Felix, are you sure,” Jack asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ll try to search the rest of the park,” he said, plastering a smile on his face.

Once again I gave him a small nod, understanding what he wanted. He was scared and ashamed. Maybe because he thought he failed Malic, maybe because he thinks he let us down.

“Felix,” I said as he began to walk away, “This isn’t your fault, it’s all going to be okay.” he turned and gave me a genuine smile. With that, he continued to walk in the other direction.

We continued to walk into the heavily forested part of the park, careful to not make a lot of noise and to listen for even the slightest sounds.

“Mark,” Jack said, breaking the eerie silence.

“Yeah,”

“What happens after this,” he asked, staring up at me with sapphire eyes.

“You mean after we find Malic?”

“Yes, I- I love you Mark, and I want to be with you,”

“Jack,”

“But I live in Ireland,”

“Jack,”

“And we both have our careers. I just don’t kn-”

I cut him off with a long and passionate kiss. As I pulled back I looked him in the eyes.

“Don’t worry, wherever you go, I will follow. Okay?”

He gave a small nod, “Okay.”

We stood there in silence for a while, just taking in every detail of each other’s faces. That changed when we heard a sound near us.

It sounded something like a backpack hitting the dirt. We both froze. It wasn’t very far away, only a couple of yards.

I exchanged a quick glance with Jack before slowly creeping towards the sound. I hid on the side of a tree, knowing if I moved to the other side I would be at the sight of sound. I took the chance.

With Sean at my side, I moved to the other side of the tree. There I saw a now terrified child in dark clothing and a pair of very familiar emerald eyes.

“Malic,” Jack and I screamed, overjoyed.

“No, you guys can’t be here,” he said as he grabbed his bag and began backing away.

“Malic, please,” Jack pleaded, his voice cracking with emotion.

“I can’t be near you guys,” his voice also wavering, “I hurt you guys already, you almost died. I can’t hurt you again. I love you guys too much. Can’t you see that?” I could see the glimmer of tears in his eyes, “Please, leave.”

“Malic, we love you too,” I said, trying my best to keep my voice steady, “That’s why we’re here. That wasn’t your fault. It is all just some horrid idea instilled in you by that awful man. We love you so much, please come back with us.” I took a few steps forward only for him to back away again.

“No, he wasn’t wrong. I did this, it’s my fault and I can’t let it happen again.”

“Malic,” Jack choked out, clearly on the verge of tears, “This is ridiculous, just come back with us, please.”

“Please stop,” he said as he began to sob,” You’re only making this harder. Just leave, please.”

We didn’t budge.

“If you were my friend you would go,” he said with an audible sense of betrayal in his voice, “A friend would realize that this is what I want and leave.”

“But a father wouldn’t,” I screamed as I broke down.

There was a long pause.

“A father would know that sometimes people don’t know what they want.”

The tears rolled down my cheeks.

“A father would know when to let go and when to hold on because goddamnit a father loves his son.”

All three of us stood there in a tearful silence.

“We love you Malic, and if you like,” I took a look at Jack for a moment for reassurance, “We would like to be your parents.”

Yet another painful silence.

He began to walk towards us.

He embrace us.

We embraced him.

We embraced each other.

 

Like a Family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week, please don't forget to comment feedback, I love to hear from you guys.


	25. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ  
> Did I get your attention...good.  
> So as you may have seen by the chapter number this is the final chapter of this story. I just want to talk to you about some things before you read.  
> First of all, I made a pledge at the beginning of this story to not go back and edit chapters so you could see a progression in writing skill. I have reread this story recently and the improvements are extremely noticeable. I didn't expect it but I feel much more confident in my writing.  
> Next, I would like to thank all of you that commented, I loved hearing from you guys. Extra special shoutout goes to At_the_moment and Wingedvix21. You two were there from very early on and always commented so thank you.  
> And finally, I would like to thank you, the reader. The fact that so many people read my first fanfic is astounding to me. So thank you, and feel free to tell me what you want to read from me next.  
> Have fun, and see you next time.

Malic’s P.O.V

It’s weird, being familiar with what should be an unfamiliar situation. I shouldn’t be used to waking up with the golden sunlight filtering through my curtains and the smell of breakfast in the air. It hasn’t been something that I experienced a lot in my life.  
Typically I would be the one cooking breakfast before the sun was up. So why did I feel so at home now?

It’s been about four months since the incident. Mark and Jack had been gracious enough to pay for a therapist and it helped a lot. Just recently Jack officially moved to LA. It was a long process and as a result, the two were only able to upload once a week. Thankfully, their fans understood. What they didn’t understand was what was happening.

Sure they knew that Jack was moving in with Mark, but no one knew why. They assumed it was something along the lines of “all of the cons are in America” or “he wanted a change of scenery.” Part of the reason for these explanations is the fact that the fans have no idea I exist. They also have no idea that Mark and Jack are dating.

After I was found life started going better for all of us. The two lovebirds went on their first proper date. From what I heard, it was lovely. Then again, I wouldn’t know first hand. It was wonderful to finally see them be in a real relationship with each other. And, as much as I like to give them shit for it, the constant ‘I love you’s and kisses they give each other are absolutely adorable. It is really interesting to see what an actual relationship looked like. I don’t remember my parents and Cory was always alone.

Mark and Jack have been great, obviously. I couldn’t ask for anything more. When I first returned they babied me for awhile. Which I can’t blame them for, I did run away. Honestly, I didn’t mind. They constantly reminded me of how much they cared and our relationship quickly went from cautious to bound at the hip. We could sit down on the couch and watch a movie without having to read what it was about to make sure I wouldn’t be, as Felix put it, “triggered.”

That reminds me, I’ve gotten to meet so many new people. Felix and I have become very close, although it was hard to talk to him a first. He had this constant raincloud whenever I was there, at first I thought it was because he didn’t like me, but Jack told me that it was because he was guilty. The next time we met I pulled him aside and explained how none of it was his fault. I swear I thought he was going to cry. We hugged and from there we’ve become very close. From those three I was introduced to a ton of amazing people. Marzia, the greatest cinnamon roll, Bob and Wade, the duo to end all duo’s, Tyler and Ethan, the other duo to end all duo’s, Team Edge, Ken, The Grumps, you name it.

Mark and Jack decided to have me be homeschooled. This was fair, although slightly disappointing. They told me that I could still go to meet people my age, they just didn’t want me to be at school. A first I was confused why, so I texted Felix one night.

M: Why do you think Mark and Jack don’t want me to meet people by going to school.

F: Bullies, kids will latch on to whatever you have that is different and tear it apart, whether that be your past or Mark and Jack themselves.

I remember thinking about this for quite awhile, then punching in a quick ‘thank you’ and laying my head on my pillow. The next day as I entered the kitchen to find a cooked breakfast at an empty chair I ran up to the two and hugged them. They clearly cared and that made me happy.

Then, to my surprise, they told me that I would be homeschooled, but after school, I would get to go to a sort of class for socializing. It was where other homeschooled kids went to make friends their age. In all honesty, I was nervous. I know, nervous to talk to people my age, but seriously it was kind of scary. I never really had friends my age.

On my first day, though, I met someone. Her name was Phoebe. She was smart, funny, and had a knack for writing and math. She was super supportive and it didn’t take long for me to trust her enough to tell her about my past. She never failed to make everyone around her feel appreciated and she was so easy to talk to. When I even mentioned to her that I wanted to write a story she helped me along and before long I was writing.

Mark and Jack though never failed to joke that I loved her or something.

Jesus Christ. There were not enough facepalms in the world to sum up my reactions.

However, today is an extra special day. Today is the day we announce to the world what has been actually happening to me for the past few months. We have put a lot of preparation into this video, it will go up on both of their channels. This is a big deal.

After the pancakes that Jack had prepared this morning, we all filed into the recording room. Mark had moved his camera to include all of us as we sat down.

As the camera turned to face me a million things raced through my mind.

What if they don’t like me?

What if they don’t like Mark and Jack as a couple?

What if something goes wrong?

Could something go wrong?

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Mark and then looked to my other side to find Jack. We all looked equally on edge but as soon as we meet each other’s gazes the tension seemed to flee from all of us.

I saw the red light of the camera turn on.

I saw the camera’s recording pop onto the computer screen in front of us.

I felt as they two amazing parents on either side of me leaned in as we shared on last family hug before the video started.

I heard their intros sound out, but I could only think of how I finally found a family.

We are just a couple of wandering souls,

Brought Together

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts you want to see written you can find me at https://writtenstuffandthings.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> They get better, I promise.


End file.
